Et si ?
by Rock-Manga-Cats
Summary: John fait les courses. Sherlock s'ennuie. Sherlock voudrait s'amuser un peu. Et si John, pour une fois, le voulait aussi ? Johnlock.
1. Prologue

**_Les personnages de Sherlock Holmes et John Watson sont le fruit de l'imagination de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. L'univers s'inspire de celui de la série de la BBC._**

**Rock-Manga-Cats : Bonjour à tous ! :D Cette fic est un peu particulière puisqu'elle a été écrite en collaboration avec une autre personne présente sur ce site - et également une amie dont le pseudonyme est Rodeuse. En effet, nous avons écrit cette fic à deux : moi dans le rôle de Sherlock (en _italique_) et elle dans le rôle de John (en normal). Il faut savoir qu'à la base, cette fic est partie d'un délire par sms entre nous qui a dégénéré en fic (je vous raconte pas la galère pour tout retaper à l'ordi !) mais nous avons décidé de vous la faire partager. :D Cette fic n'a aucun prétention particulière, le but est juste de s'amuser, de rire, de pleurer au fil de ce que ressentent les personnages sans se prendre la tête, juste passer un bon moment en lisant. Il y a plein de clins d'oeil qui raviront les fans les plus férus d'entre vous, j'en suis sûre ! :D Bonne lecture ! :)**

**Rodeuse : Bonjour à tous ! Moi, c'est Rodeuse. Bon, Rock Manga Cats a fait tout le travail. Mais comme j'ai envie de mettre mon grain de sel, et bah figurez vous que j'étais vraiment aux courses et elle vraiment en train de s'ennuyer quand on a commencé. Et si elle avait eu un pistolet, qui sait ce qu'elle aurait fait :P cette fic, on l'a écrite en live, par sms, même si on l'a modifié après. Inspirée de la célèbre fic Johnlock the finger slip ? Peut-être... mais je vous assure que c'est involontaire. On est naturellement cinglées. En fait c'est une habitude et une grande occupation d'écrire des fics à deux, parfois jusqu'à très tard dans la nuit. Mais en revanche c'était une première pour moi d'endosser le rôle de John - parce que miss est officiellement Sherlock, mais moi, d'habitude, je suis Moriarty. On a décidé de publier nos fics Johnlock sur son compte et les Sheriarty sur le mien, par raison de préférence de Pairing, donc je vous invite à aller y faire un tour ( on s'occupe d'abord de celle-là et ensuite de l'autre ). Si John est comme ça dans cette fic, c'est qu'on a pensé que jeune, il serait différent, plus fou-fou plus "à fond". Quant à sa bisexualité, c'est même pas une originalité puisqu'après tout "tout lui va" ;) ! **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, elle est complète, donc pas de risque d'arrêter en route. Bisooooous et un grand merci à tous ceux qui la liront. N'oubliez pas de nous laisser vos avis ;) Et ce que vous avez ressenti à la lecture... **

* * *

JW : « Le mur, Sherlock ! Je suis en train de faire les courses, ne tire pas dans le mur quand je ne suis pas là ! »

SH : _« Je. M'ennuie. »_

« Je sais. Mais s'il te plaît, évite de détruire l'appartement. Je ne roule pas sur l'or, aux dernières nouvelles. »

_« Trouve-moi quelque chose à faire, John. »_

« Faire le ménage que je fais tout le reste du temps, tous les jours de la semaine ? Venir m'aider à porter les paquets ? »

_« Si on ne peut même plus tirer dans les murs tranquille... »_  
_« Ennuyant John. Quelque chose d'autre. »_

« Achète-toi un stand de tir ou tiens, va au commissariat voir Lestrade, ils doivent en avoir un à Scotland Yard ? »  
« M'aider, ennuyant ?! Sherlock, mais... Tu me désespères. Je suppose que tu trouveras tout aussi ennuyant de manger ce que JE préparerai grâce à MES courses. »

_« John, tu donnes trop d'importance à des choses futiles. »_  
_« Et tu te méprends. »_

« Je te déteste. »

_« Merci. »_

« Tu sais quoi ? J'ai une idée pour toi. Va voir Moriarty. Je suppose que LUI saura t'occuper bien mieux que moi. »

_« Ca fait deux semaines qu'il ne dit plus rien. Comme s'il avait disparu. »_  
_« Ca cache quelque chose. »_  
_« Ou alors il veut que je meure d'ennui, lui aussi, comme tous les criminels de cette satanée ville. »_  
_« John, tu ne voudrais pas tuer quelqu'un, que j'ai quelque chose à faire ? Promis, je ne dirai pas que c'est toi. »_

« ... »

_« John, tu n'y mets pas du tien. »_

« Je te laisse à tes suppositions criminelles, Sherlock. Je serais bien plus...fascinant, n'est-ce pas, si j'étais un criminel ? Et bien désolé, je ne suis qu'un gentil médecin et je ne tuerai pas de pauvres gens pour ton bon plaisir. »

_« Dommage. »_

« Et tu approuves ! TU APPROUVES ! »

_« Du coup, je n'ai plus qu'à tirer dans le mur. »_

« Ça, Sherlock, c'est du chantage. Je refuse de rentrer dans ton jeu. »

_« Tu ne veux pas jouer avec moi, John ? »_

« ... »  
« Nous. Ne sommes pas. En couple. »

_« Nous partageons le même appartement. »_

« Et alors ? »

_« Et bien c'est pareil. »_  
_« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu réagis aussi vivement. »_

« Sherlock... Dans la vraie vie, les gens ne proposent pas de « jouer » avec eux, car les jeux auxquels tu penses ne sont pas ceux auxquels ils vont penser... »

_« Tiens donc ? Et à quoi jouent donc les gens dans la vraie vie ? Je suis prêt à parier que ce sont des choses ennuyantes. »_

« Tu ne comprendrais pas. Inutile que je cherche à t'expliquer. Mais ça parle de cravache. »

_« Je vois. »_  
_« Je dois donc prendre ça pour un non ? »_  
_« Très bien. Je vais m'en prendre à tes canettes de bière. »_

« ...J'ai des canettes de bière dans les sacs de courses. Tu veux vraiment que je t'explique ? Pour que tu m'humilies encore ? Laisse tomber. »

_« John, John, John ! Moi, je t'humilie ? »_

« Va donc chercher sur internet, ça t'occupera. »

_« John, ce n'est pas très fair-play. »_

« Tu passes ton temps à m'humilier. »

_« C'est faux. »_  
_« Je ne t'humilie pas. »_

« C'est vrai et tu le sais très bien. Alors, va donc chercher comme un grand sur internet. »

_« ... »_  
_« Très bien, je vais chercher sur internet. Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire de toute façon. »_  
_« C'est le surnom dans la presse qui ne te plaît pas, c'est ça ? « Hat-man & Robin » ? »_  
_« Tu es en colère contre moi, c'est ça ? »_

« Non ! Sans blague ! Quelle brillante déduction ! »

_« John... Je ne vois pas pourquoi ce que disent les gens t'importe à ce point. »_

« Ce n'est pas ce que disent les gens qui me blesse, Sherlock. »

_« Alors c'est quoi ? »_

« Et tu me le demandes, en plus. Laisse tomber, c'est sans doute trop ennuyant, futile et sans importance pour toi. »

_« John... Arrête. »_

« Arrêter ? Arrêter quoi ? »

_« Arrête de dire que c'est sans importance. »_

« Tu l'as dit toi-même. »

_« Ce qui est sans importance, c'est ce que disent les gens. »_  
_« Pas toi. »_

« Sherlock, je ne parlais pas de tout ça. Simplement... J'ai l'impression de vivre avec un gamin. Je ne peux pas toujours... Faire le ménage, les courses, ouvrir les factures, faire à manger, surveiller que toi tu manges et que tu prennes soin de toi, parce que monsieur est bien trop grand pour s'abaisser à de telles choses. Parfois, j'ai juste besoin que tu sois là, banalement, sans ta grande gueule et ta supérieure intelligence. »

_« John, je... Tu veux que je ne sois pas moi-même ? »_

« Tu peux être toi-même et descendre de temps en temps de ton nuage pour juste m'aider. Ou au moins ne pas critiquer, parce que moi, dans ma bêtise humaine, je m'abaisse à ce genre de choses. »

_« John, écoute, je... »_  
_« Je suis désolé. »_

« ...Et tu ne peux pas non plus, à chaque fois, t'excuser en te rendant si...adorable. Pour me faire immanquablement revenir vers toi et que je te pardonne. »  
« Les courses sont sur le palier, je suis en route pour chez Sarah. »

_« Elle n'est pas chez elle. »_

« Comment peux-tu le savoir ? Peut-être que j'ai les clés. »

_« Tu ne les as pas. Elle est allée voir ses parents. »_  
_« Tu vas attendre dehors. C'est bête. Reviens. »_

« Putain de merde, tu as raison. Encore. Et bien tant pis, je vais à l'hôtel ce soir. »

_« Pourquoi tu ne reviendrais pas ? Je te ferai du café. »_

« J'aurais tellement aimé que tu me dises ça tout à l'heure. »

_« Et bien je te le dis maintenant. »_  
_« John ? »_

« Hum... L'offre est tentante je dois dire. Te voir me faire du café, anxieux que je parte. Mais si j'obéis, vois-tu, tu reprendras aussitôt ta belle arrogance et tu seras fier, en plus, de savoir que je suis si facilement manipulable. »

_« Je ne te manipule pas. »_

« Bien sûr que si. »  
« De toute façon, la chambre d'hôtel est déjà payée. »

_« Je te la rembourserai. »_  
_« Je veux que tu reviennes. »_

« Et avec quoi ? L'argent que tu ne me donnes pas quand je te dis que j'ai dû laisser les courses à la caisse parce que je n'avais pas assez d'argent pour les payer ? »  
« Et sinon quoi ? Je m'écroule déjà sur le lit. Impossible de me relever. Je vais dormir ici jusqu'à demain matin. »

_« Je te l'ai dit, tu peux prendre ma carte. »_  
_« Et bien, je t'attendrai. »_

« Très bien. Fais comme ça. Mais n'oublie pas les courses s'il te plaît. Je les ai payées. »

_« En plus, je suis certain que le lit sur lequel tu es n'est pas confortable. »_

« Peu importe. Je t'avouerai que je préférerai une suite luxueuse avec baignoire à jets massant et matelas haut de gamme, mais pas assez de sous pour ça alors je m'en contenterai. Il faudrait une explosion pour me faire lever d'ici. »

_« ... »_  
_« Une explosion, tu dis ? »_

« Tu ne prévois quand même pas sérieusement de faire sauter l'hôtel ? Sherlock, s'il te plaît, je voudrais juste...me reposer, ok ? En quoi est-ce si difficile pour toi de le concevoir ? »

_« Si ça peut te faire revenir... »_  
_« Se reposer ? Je n'ai pas envie de me reposer. »_

« Si tu fais exploser l'immeuble, Sherlock, il y a de fortes chances en effet pour que je bouge de ce lit, mais c'est mon corps inerte et brûlé que tu retrouveras. Et ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, n'est-ce pas ? »

_« Non. Je te préfère vivant. »_

« Je parlais de moi, pas de toi. Il y a bien longtemps que je ne me fais plus d'illusions sur toi. Bien sûr, tu peux rester des jours sans manger ni dormir et tu es toujours aussi frais, beau et sans une seule marque de cernes. Alors évidemment... »  
« Très bien. Nous sommes au moins d'accord là-dessus. »

_« Tu peux très bien te reposer ici. »_  
_« Je ne tirerai pas dans le mur. »_

« Non. En fait, je crois que j'aime bien cette situation. C'est agréable, pour une fois, de maîtriser un peu les choses. »

_« Ça ne l'est pas pour moi. »_

« Je m'en doute. Ça ne l'est jamais pour moi non plus. »

_« Reviens. C'est tout. »_

« Sherlock, pourquoi on ne profiterait pas de cette distance pour mieux se connaître ? »

_« Comment ça ? »_

« Je ne sais pas... Tu parlais de jouer. Et bien, ce serait peut-être le moment. »

_« Tu veux jouer finalement ? »_

« Et bien... Peut-être que tu me connais mal, Sherlock. Peut-être que oui, j'ai bien envie de jouer. Mais il faut être adulte avec toi et responsable pour deux, alors... J'évite de me laisser aller. »

_« D'accord. »_

« Si on était deux adolescents, si on ne se connaissait pas. Si j'étais là dans cette chambre d'hôtel après une soirée bien arrosée, à attendre ma nouvelle petite amie rencontrée le soir même et à qui j'aurais donné rendez-vous. Mais elle ne viendrait pas et ça m'ennuierait, alors je sortirais le morceau de nappe en papier où elle m'aurait écrit au rouge à lèvres son numéro et essaierais de décrypter les chiffres entremêlés pour lui envoyer un message. A cette heure avancée de la nuit, ou plutôt du matin et dans l'état lamentable où je me trouverais, je lui enverrais : "Alors, mon chaton, on est perdu ?"...»


	2. Chapitre 1

_Le téléphone qui vibre. Ca lui arrive de temps en temps. Je __le __prends __et__ regarde le message. Tiens, un numéro inconnu. __Bizarre. __Et un message plus qu'étrange. __Encore plus bizarre. __Je fronce les sourcils. De toute évidence, il ne m'était pas destiné. Mais ma foi, je ne vais pas ne pas lui répondre non plus, alors je lui envoie :  
"Bonsoir 1) je ne suis pas un chaton 2) non je ne suis pas perdu"_

La sonnerie stridente annonçant l'arrivée d'un nouveau message retentit, un peu étouffée, sans doute parce que je me suis couché dessus. Je pousse un grognement d'ours réveillé en pleine hibernation et me souviens soudain que "chaton" est perdue quelque part, entre la boite de nuit et l'hôtel et qu'elle vient de me répondre et que sans doute, elle attend à présent qu'en bon gentleman que je suis...bon, ok, que je ne suis pas, je vienne la chercher. En même temps, la pauvre choute n'a pas grand-chose dans le citron, il faut la comprendre, après trois verres de bière, y'a plus personne. Mais elle avait l'air pas mal, de quoi passer une nuit...hum, distrayante. Je grommelle et me soulève un peu pour extirper le téléphone de sous ma cuisse. J'ouvre le message et parvient à le lire dans un effort considérable. Mon coeur bondit alors. J'explose de rire en me laissant tomber brièvement en arrière sur le matelas et m'empresse de taper :  
"Oooooh le chaton a trouvé un maître plus intéressant ? Je ne t'intéresse plus ? Tu n'étais pas aussi réticente, tout à l'heure... C'est dommage, moi j'aurais bien aimé te perdre entre mes bras."

_Tiens, il a répondu. Oui, il, parce que ça ne peut être qu'un il. En général, ils ne répondent pas. Oh, le message était donc destiné à une demoiselle, non, une potentielle relation d'un soir. Tristement banal. Le mec en question a sans doute bu d'ailleurs. Vue l'heure. D'ailleurs quelle heure est-il ? Tard ? Tôt ? Pareil. Je m'ennuie. Et y'a cet inconnu à l'autre bout du téléphone qui me parle. Il y a peut-être quelque chose à en tirer malgré tout. C'est bizarre que je pense ça, la fatigue sans doute. Répondons-lui donc.  
"Si elle ne t'a toujours pas rejoint, en effet, elle a dû trouver un parti plus intéressant."_

La réponse ne tarde pas à arriver et je fixe sans comprendre, pendant un long moment, les lettres noires sur l'écran blanc, si vif qu'il m'en fait mal au crâne. Cette fois-ci, pas de doute : ça ne peut pas être elle. Elle, dont je ne me souviens même plus le nom, d'ailleurs. Et en lisant cette phrase, peut-être froide, mais à laquelle je trouve quelque chose de rieur, le calme s'installe en moi, comme si je revenais sur terre et que je décollais à la fois. Puisque je ne me souviens même plus de son nom, "chaton" peut bien se perdre dans Londres ou compter fleurettes ailleurs - ou plutôt laisser un autre que moi compter les nombreux dessins de sa culotte à fleur - peu importe. Car il y a peut-être quelque chose de plus intéressant, au bout de mon téléphone, au hasard d'un doigt qui dérape, d'un chiffre mal écrit... Un grand sourire fébrile sur les lèvres, j'écris :  
"Bonjour. Je me suis trompé de numéro, on dirait... :) Tant mieux. Elle ne m'intéressait pas vraiment non plus, de toute manière."

_Allongé dans le noir, encore tout habillé - pourquoi me changer ? - je fixe la nuit à travers la fenêtre. Je ne ferme jamais les volets - pour quoi faire honnêtement ? -, on y voit bien mieux ainsi. __Et pu__is comme ça, si l'envie m'en prend, je peux m'en aller sans faire de bruit. J'ai les yeux dans le vague, légèrement vitreux. Mon téléphone me ramène à la réalité. Ah, mister inconnu a répondu. Etonnant. C'est qu'il s'accroche. Et ce brusque changement de ton.. Comme s'il avait décuvé d'un seul coup. Voyons voir combien de temps il va tenir avant que je ne me lasse._

_"Evidemment qu'elle ne t'intéressait pas. Sinon, vous seriez allés ensemble à l'hôtel, tu ne lui aurais pas demandé de t'y rejoindre."_

Il est un peu bizarre, ce type. Ce type ? Ah ouais, c'est un mec ? Bon. Ok. Ma tête en a décidé ainsi, je vais l'écouter. Ouais, je disais, il est un peu zarb, ce mec. Peut-être jaloux, de ne pas être à ma place, à l'hôtel, en train d'attendre une fille - même si la fille en question n'a jamais pointé le bout d'un seul orteil. Elle a eu peur, sans doute. Je fais peur, moi ? Je hausse les épaules. Peu importe. Il y a cette question sur mon téléphone, écrite d'un ton que je devine condescendant et pourtant, peut-être à cause de l'alcool, j'ai envie de persévérer, de me marrer un peu, ce soir, même si ça s'annonce difficile avec un tel rabat-joie.  
"C'est que t'es un vrai petit malin, on dirait ! Jaloux, peut-être ? Bon allez, j'vais jouer mon p'tit génie moi aussi ! T'as pas l'air de quelqu'un qui fait la fête là tout de suite, alors qu'est-ce que tu fais debout à une heure pareille ? "

_Pfffff... Jaloux, moi ? Comme si je pouvais être jaloux d'un abruti pareil. Il n'a pas l'air très finaud celui-là. Comme tous les autres en fait. Je pensais que peut-être que non, mais en fait et bien si. Désespérant. Non mais sérieusement, comment ai-je pu penser que celui-là serait différent ? Parce qu'il me répond ? Je doi__s__ être au moins aussi idiot que lui d'avoir cru que quelqu'un comme moi ou tout simplement quelqu'un avec qui je pourrais discuter existait quelque part dans ce monde. Je pousse un long soupir de lassitude. La lune continue de luire inlassablement dans le ciel, comme toutes les nuits. Navrant. J'ai laissé mon téléphone posé à côté de moi sans lui répondre. Mais...ça me titille. Il m'énerve un peu pour tout dire. Je ne vais pas laisser passer ça quand même ? Je n'aime pas quand les gens pensent des choses fausses de moi. Il faut que je mette les choses au clair. Ouais, c'est uniquement pour ça que je reprends mon téléphone pour lui répondre.  
"Comment pourrais-je être jaloux d'un mec qui vient de se faire poser un lapin dis-moi ? Pas trop vexé ? Oh et si je suis encore debout, c'est parce qu'il n'y a que la nuit que l'on peut agir sans être vu. Tu vois le genre ?"_

Une douche froide. C'est une véritable douche froide que je me prends en pleine tronche. Pire encore que le lapin. Déjà qu'il m'a fait attendre, le salaud, je suis gentil et il me renvoie balader. Je me retiens de toutes mes forces de renchérir "Va te faire foutre, connard !" et me force à respirer. Calme-toi, John. Calme-toi. PER-SE-VE-RANCE. De toute façon, j'ai plus rien à perdre pour ce soir, n'est-ce pas ? Mes doigts caressent, hésitants, les touches de mon clavier, comme s'il n'existait soudain plus rien d'autre au monde.

"Vexé, ouais... Deux personnes dans la même soirée m'ont fait comprendre que je ne valais pas le coup ;) Mais j'ai rien d'autre à faire que te parler alors allons-y. Je dois être un peu maso, je crois. Et en plus, je suis tombé sur un super criminel qui attend qu'il fasse nuit pour aller voler les diamants de la couronne, j'ai de la chance. Je t'ai tout fait foirer, ton téléphone a sonné à cause de moi et tu t'es fait choper. Pas de chance."

_Il ne va pas répondre, pas vrai ? Après ce que je lui ai envoyé, il ne répondra pas. Et après, je serai tranquille pour admirer les carreaux de ma fenêtre. Qu'il faudrait changer d'ailleurs. Oh, ça peut attendre. Ah si, il a répondu. Intéressant. Voyons voir ce qu'il raconte. Lui aussi s'ennuie, jusque là rien d'étonnant... Oh, les joyaux de la couronne, __carrément__. Mais il m'énerve quand même toujours autant. Parce qu'il veut avoir le dernier mot et je ne le lui laisserai pas.  
"Oui, à cause de toi j'ai dû me contenter d'un pauvre cendrier. Tu es fier de toi j'espère ? Un cendrier ! Quel maigre butin pour un criminel de mon rang ! Je ne vais pas pouvoir en retirer grand-chose... Crois-moi, tu me le paieras."_

J'ai envie d'éclater de rire et de crier à la fois. Il m'agace au plus haut point, mais quelque chose dans sa façon de répondre commence à m'amuser. Il semblait ne pas être du genre à délirer et là, je lui tends un piège et il s'empresse d'y plonger et même d'y sauter à pieds joints. Quand je le disais, qu'il était bizarre ! Pris à mon propre jeu, je laisse mon esprit divaguer à la recherche d'une réponse. Je ne suis pas bizarre, moi. Un peu fou, sans doute, dans mon style, mais lui il a l'air totalement barré. Comment se mesurer à ça ?  
"Il n'y a pas de cendrier à la maison, tu devrais le rapporter, il serait utile à quelque chose, au moins. Et puis il doit être en cristal ou un truc royal dans ce genre-là. Me le faire payer ? J'aimerais bien voir ça ! Et dis-moi, grand criminel, comment t'appelles-tu ?"

_Il est chiant. A toujours répondre. Il doit vraiment s'ennuyer. Mais pas autant que moi. Personne ne peut s'ennuyer autant que moi. C'est impossible. Ma foi, il m'a suivi dans cette histoire de voleur, même s'il est clair qu'il n'en croit pas un mot. Ah, il veut savoir mon nom ? J'ai envie de le faire mariner tiens. Histoire de le tester. Voir s'il va rester encore ou pas. Je n'ai que ça à faire de toute façon et pas sommeil, alors...  
"Je ne crois pas que tu aies besoin de cendrier, non ? Et puis je ne le vend__rais__ pas à n'importe qui. Remarque, je pourrais tout autant le garder pour moi, il pourrait m'être utile. Et vois-tu, je ne peux pas te dire mon nom, parce que si je le fais, qui me di__t__ que tu ne vas pas me dénoncer à la police, hein ?"_

Allongé à plat ventre sur le lit, les pieds battant l'air, je lis et relis sa réponse, pris d'un doute, un doute très mince, certes, mais un doute quand même. Le doute de parler à quelqu'un de vraiment dangereux. Et un frisson me parcourt, mon sourire s'intensifie. Je ne tarde pas à répondre.  
"Peut-être que je ne te dénoncerai pas à la police. Peut-être même que j'irai voler des cendriers avec toi. Alleeeeeeeez STP ! Dis-moi ton nom ! Dis-moi ton nom et je te dis le mien :)"

_J'ignore pourquoi, mais sa réponse m'arrache un demi-sourire. Il est amusant, finalement, mister inconnu. Enfin distrayant. Suffisamment pour faire passer un peu l'ennui qui me relance sans arrêt. Il n'hésite pas à entrer dans mon jeu, alors continuons sur cette lancée-là.  
"Hum... Avoir un complice, ce ne serait pas si mal, mais je préfère travailler seul. Tu sais, mon nom n'est pas très commun, alors j'évite de le dire, parce que si jamais ça se savait, ce serait facile de me retrouver. Il ne doit pas y avoir beaucoup de gens portant le même nom dans le coin. Mais pour toi, je peux bien faire une exception... En fait, je m'appelle... Barberousse."_

J'ai un énorme éclat de rire qui me plie en deux. Bon, il faut dire que l'alcool joue fortement sur mon état d'hilarité et que c'est pas vraiment difficile de me faire rire, actuellement, mais bon. Barberousse ! Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça. Et étrangement, j'oublie le reste, la fille qui m'a largué ou plutôt qui m'a posé un lapin et le fait que j'ai utilisé mes dernières économies pour payer cette putain de chambre d'hôtel de seconde zone. Je suis tout simplement bien, à parler avec ce taré qui me veut me faire avaler qu'il s'appelle Barberousse. Barberousse, sérieux. Pourquoi pas Barbe-bleue ou Rumplestilskin, tant qu'on y est ?  
"Arrête de faire semblant, Arsène Lupin, je t'ai reconnu ;) et bien puisque tu ne me demandes pas... moi, c'est John."

_Je dois avouer être perplexe. Pourquoi me parle-t-il d'Arsène Lupin alors que je lui ai dit Barberousse ? Pas que je pensais qu'il allait me croire, certainement pas - ou alors il aurait fallu qu'il soit vraiment idiot - mais... Et puis d'abord, qui peut porter un nom plus ridicule que "Arsène Lupin" ? Qui, dites-moi ? A part mon crétin de frère, évidemment. Mais très vite, cette pensée est balayée par le fait qu'il dise qu'il s'appelle John. Rien ne prouve qu'il dit la vérité, étant donné que John est un prénom très fréquent, mais... Quelque chose, en moi, me dit qu'il est sincère. Et mon intuition se trompe rarement, comme j'ai pu le constater à de nombreuses reprises. Comme il m'a dit son nom, sans doute s'attend-il à ce que je lui donne le mien, mais il ne l'a pas re-demandé... Bah, après tout...  
"Enchanté, John. Moi, c'est Sherlock en fait. Barberousse, c'est juste un pseudonyme."_

Sa gentillesse soudaine me fait rougir. C'est idiot, je sais. Mais je m'attendais à devoir batailler des heures et des heures durant pour obtenir un seul petit mot...aimable, tout du moins. Et il me sort ça comme ça. "Enchanté, John." Mais pourquoi ça me fait sourire comme ça ? J'ai l'air d'un con, je sais. Pas ma faute. Sherlock. Je murmure le nom du bout des lèvres, comme pour en savourer l'étrange musicalité. J'ai jamais entendu de nom pareil. Je doute même sérieusement qu'il puisse exister un autre mec qui s'appelle Sherlock dans le monde entier. Et nom d'un chien, moi je lui sors John avec mon petit smiley ridicule, alors que plus banal, y'a pas. J'ai conscience que la conversation, la vraie, commence à partir de maintenant et que je vais devoir assurer. C'était facile de me cacher derrière mon image de dragueur désinhibé et irrésistible qui boit en soirée presque tous les soirs et couche avec n'importe quelle fille après, mais...mais soudain, il n'y a plus que moi. John. Et peut-être que ça me fait peur.  
"Waouh. Sherlock. Carrément. C'est encore plus cool que Barberousse et Arsène Lupin ! Sherlock. Okkkkk j'ai compris ! Je peux aller me coucher avec mon John, c'est ça ? ;) Enchanté, Sherlock... ravie de faire ta connaissance, ici et maintenant, dans cette chambre d'hôtel pourrie - faut bien l'avouer, j'suis pas James Bond moi - enfin bref. Enchanté :)"  
Ce n'est qu'après avoir envoyé le message que je réalise que d'une part, j'ai écrit deux fois de suite "enchanté", que j'ai mis un "e" à ravie et que mon bla bla est tout à fait inutile et inintéressant. Bon. J'espère au moins que ça lui donnera pas envie de me renvoyer de nouveau balader, à l'autre timbré. Je dis ça, mais je ne le pense pas. Sherlock. C'est beau, quand même, comme prénom...

_Je dois avouer que c'est bien la première fois que quelqu'un réagit comme ça en apprenant mon prénom. En général, les gens me disent plutôt que c'est un nom bien étrange que celui-__là__ et les professeurs hésitent en le lisant. Comme si c'était si compliqué que ça de lire "Sherlock". Deux syllabes. Pas de quoi hésiter enfin ! Mais John, non. John trouve mon prénom "cool". Et ça, c'est nouveau. Je note au passage qu'il me dit être dans un hôtel pas cher - je ne peux pas m'e__n __empêcher, je stocke toujours toutes les infos que je reçois, mais après je trie évidemment, ce qui est inutile, je le jette - ce qui est une information loin d'être négligeable. Ah, mais il attend sûrement que je lui réponde. D'ailleurs...  
"Ravi* Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, tu es un individu de sexe masculin."_

Encore une fois, je rougis. Nan nan, y'a pas de glace intégrée à mon téléphone, mais je sens la chaleur embraser mon visage et pas besoin de vérifier pour savoir que je suis rouge comme une tomate. T'es trop nul, John, me fait une voix dans ma tête. Mais trouve quelque chose, bon sang. Soit intéressant, pertinent...séduisant ? John, arrête ça tout de suite sinon la tomate va devenir bien trop mûre et elle va finir par exploser. Concentre-toi. Réponds. Quelque chose de drôle...  
"Ah ouais, c'est vrai. J'avais oublié ce détail. Sorry, j'ai l'habitude de me faire passer pour une fille alors j'oublie que..."  
Je bug. Littéralement. La gêne me paralyse. Ou plutôt, paralyse mes neurones. C'est l'effet Sherlock, vous croyez ? J'efface.  
"Ah ouais. J'avais oublié. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de te faire remarquer que tu n'as absolument aucune preuve du contraire... ;) T'as quel âge ?"  
Question qui tombe comme un cheveu sur la soupe, mais elle me brûle tellement la langue que mes doigts s'empressent de soulager tout ça et avant que ma tête puisse protester - la rabat-joie ! - ils cliquent sur envoyer.

_Hum... Il pense qu'il peut me berner ou quoi ? J'ai deviné qu'il était un homme depuis son tout premier message quasiment. Par contre, sa question sur mon âge... J'ai du mal à suivre le cheminement de sa pensée, mais... Sa pensée n'est pas très claire en l'état actuel des choses vu qu'il a bu donc, c'est certainement logique. Pour lui.  
"J'ai environ 36 preuves que tu es de sexe masculin depuis que nous avons commencé à parler. Si tu veux, je peux te les lister. Par ordre alphabétique ou chronologique ? Hum, tu sais quoi ? C'est toi qui vas me dire quel âge j'ai. Vas-y, j'attends tes propositions."  
Je suis curieux de voir ce qu'il va répondre, tiens..._

A la première lecture, je dois avouer avoir cru qu'il allait me dire "J'ai 36 ans." et mon coeur a fait un de ces loopings que j'ai cru qu'il allait aller dire bonjour à l'estomac. Mais finalement, non, tout va bien. Il est toujours aussi gentiment cinglé et ça me plaît. Ca me plaît bien trop, même, mais je suis loin de m'en soucier à l'instant, complètement porté par l'alcool même si mon raisonnement ne s'en trouve pas particulièrement perturbé.  
"Non, non, merci, je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver face à mon évidente transparence. Pfffff c'est con j'aurais voulu te berner un peu. T'aurais pu croire que j'étais une fille et que j'étais lesbienne en plus de ça et ça aurait été drôle. Tant pis, la prochaine fois. Roooh, mais c'est pas du jeu ça ... Laisse-moi réfléchir."  
Je fixe le plafond, songeur, pendant quelques instants avant de poursuivre :  
"Tu dois être un étudiant d'environ 25 ans dont tout le monde fantasme. Le genre beau gosse solitaire qui brise des coeurs..."

_25 ans ?! Est-ce que j'ai réellement l'air d'être aussi vieux ?! Non mais, 25 __ans__ sérieusement ? Ahlàlà, il n'a pas réfléchi avant de répondre. Mais malgré tout, je trouve cela particulièrement amusant. Pendant plusieurs secondes, je fixe l'écran de mon téléphone sans répondre, un sourire au bord des lèvres. Je lui dis mon vrai âge ou pas ? C'est tentant de ne rien dire, de le faire mariner encore, comme pour mon nom, mais... Roh allez. Je suis sûr que ça va lui __em__boucher un coin quand il va savoir la vérité. Je suis fier de moi, pour le coup.  
"Navré de te décevoir, mais je n'ai que 18 ans, pas 25."_

Je me mords les lèvres. Peut-être que j'ai fait une erreur et que je l'ai vexé, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Merde. "Navré de te décevoir "...ça peut être dit sur un ton rieur comme sur le ton de quelqu'un qui est vexé et ça me dérange. Je ne devrais sans doute pas m'attacher à de tels détails sans importance, mais... Il faut répondre maintenant. Et quelque chose me gêne, aussi. C'est que maintenant, s'il a 36 preuves que je suis un homme, y'a aucune raison pour qu'il ne remarque pas que je fantasme sur les beaux gosses solitaires de 25 ans. Mais comme sa réponse dit tout et rien à la fois, je continue dans la même lignée.  
"Je tiens à te faire remarquer que tu n'as fait aucune remarque sur le fait que tu puisses être un beau gosse solitaire. J'en conclue donc que tu ES un beau gosse solitaire. Et tant mieux. Moi aussi, j'ai 18 ans. Enfin, 19. "

_Tiens, il insiste sur la deuxième partie de ma description. Enfin, ma description __selon__ lui. Mais comme, dès le début, il partait mal... D'ailleurs, à la base, on devait juste parler de l'âge. Il m'a donné le sien d'ailleurs. 19 ans. Comme moi alors. Enfin presque. On n'est pas à un an près. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai encore envie de l'embêter. Il réagit facilement, alors c'est amusant. Cette fois, c'est sûr, l'ennui est parti. Il faut que j'en profite avant qu'il ne revienne me voir. Avant que John ne s'endorme ou ne se lasse.  
"Je n'ai fait aucune remarque à ce sujet parce que je considère qu'il s'agit d'une notion très subjective et que par conséquent, je ne peux me prononcer clairement. En revanche, ce que je peux dire, c'est que discuter avec un "beau gosse solitaire de 25 ans" que tu ne connais pas à l'autre bout d'un téléphone ne semble pas te déranger plus que ça."_

Mon coeur se met à battre la chamade. Décidément, il en a vu de belles, celui-là, ce soir. Et pour une fois, chaton et sa culotte à fleur n'y sont pour rien ! J'aime ce qu'il dit sur la beauté. Je n'ai jamais vraiment imaginé ça comme ça. Pour moi, je suis petit - mon plus gros complexe - et j'essaye de rattraper ce défaut énorme - car c'en est un, indiscutablement, surtout pour un homme - par d'autres qualités, histoire de camoufler un peu. Jamais je n'avais envisagé le fait que la beauté puisse changer d'un regard à l'autre, d'une personne à une autre. Est-ce qu'il me trouverait beau...? Cette question incongrue se forme toute seule dans mon esprit. Quelqu'un qui dit que la beauté est subjective pourrait peut-être trouver que ma taille n'est pas vraiment un problème...et god, le grand retour de la tomate trop mûre. Je vais me transformer en potager, s'il continue comme ça. J'ai du mal à comprendre la dernière phrase. Il y a un sous-entendu, de toute évidence, mais venant de lui, que je ne connais pourtant pas, ça m'étonne tant que je ne peux parvenir à saisir si c'est sérieux ou pas. Je fais la moue avant de me décider :  
"Non, ça n'est absolument pas un problème pour moi. Que le beau gosse en question ait 25 ou 19 ans ;) Et puisque tu ne me le demandes pas, alors j'te le dis quand même : je suis un joli blondinet d'1m69 avachi sur un lit d'hôtel pas encore défait."

1 minute. 2 minutes. John, t'es toujours si impatient. Il est sûrement pas scotché à son téléphone comme tu l'es toi ! 3 minutes. Bon, y'a pas une grande différence entre 2 et 3 minutes... 4 minutes... 5 minutes... Pfffff ça commence à être long... 6 minutes... 7 minutes... Mais c'est quoi son problème, à Monsieur BG ? Pourquoi il répond pas ? Et bien, je vais m'en charger, puisqu'il n'ose pas ! Je devrais sans doute me calmer. Mais je n'en ai pas envie. Une délicieuse poussée d'adrénaline, d'excitation et de témérité me traverse et je me sens fébrile. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure et rétorque au silence :  
"Et bien, chaton, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Les jolis blondinets d'1m69 ne sont pas ton style, ou quoi ? Je suis vexé..."  
Je ne peux retenir le sourire satisfait et crâneur qui s'empare de mes lèvres et clique sur envoyer.

_Je soupire, claquant la porte derrière moi en retournant dans ma chambre. Putain. Encore lui. C'est toujours de sa faute, de toute façon. Lorsqu'il est rentré, il a fait du bruit - en même temps il n'est pas __très __discret - alors je suis juste allé voir. Comme d'habitude, il est allé en boîte avec ses "amis" et a suffisamment bu pour que cela se voit ou se sente, au choix. Il a une sale tête comme ça, je trouve. Manque de bol, il m'a vu et il a commencé à me brailler dessus. A être désagréable. Non, je n'aime vraiment pas l'expression que prend son visage dans ces moments-là. Mais même saoul, Mycroft sait ce qu'il faut dire pour m'atteindre. Il parlait trop fort, il a réveillé nos parents. Ca a commencé à sérieusement gueuler entre ma mère qui le réprimandait et lui qui disait qu'il n'était plus un gamin. Je suis parti. Je n'aime pas quand ils crient, quand ils font du bruit comme ça. Ca me rend nerveux. Stressé. Je crois que ça se calme, les éclats de voix ont diminué derrière la porte. Mon téléphone. Avec tout ça, je n'y pensais plus. Deux nouveaux messages. C'est John. Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux en les lisant, j'ai un peu de mal à me replonger dans notre conversation. J'espère qu'il n'est pas parti...  
"Désolé, j'ai eu un soucis. Un problème avec le cendrier que j'ai volé."_

Putain de merde. 20 minutes, quoi. 20 PUTAIN DE MINUTES ! Et il me dit quoi ?! "J'ai eu un soucis, un problème avec le cendrier que j'ai volé." Non mais et puis quoi encore ?! Il veut pas me dire que la police a débarqué chez lui, non plus ?! Pff. Ca m'énerve. Et ça m'énerve d'autant plus que... Je soupire. Ne suis-je pas plus intéressant qu'un putain de cendrier imaginaire ? Il va pas me dire qu'il comprend pas ! Je suis vexé. C'est idiot et puéril, ouais, mais je suis un grand gamin de 19 ans et ça me...ça m'arrache le ventre, ça me donne envie de hurler, de balancer mon téléphone par terre et de déchirer l'oreiller et puis d'éparpiller les plumes, après ! Qu'il ne réagisse pas. Pas du tout ! Bon. Réfléchissons.  
"Ah, ok, j'ai compris. T'as une petite amie, c'est ça ? Ou un petit ami, d'ailleurs. Et je suppose qu'ils sont bien à ton goût, eux ! Pas la peine de faire celui qui veut pas comprendre."

_Il est en colère, là, non ? Je pourrais me tromper, mais je suis presque certain qu'il l'est. Pourquoi il est en colère ? Parce que je n'ai pas répondu plus tôt ? Mais je ne pouvais pas ! Je ne vais quand même pas être obligé de lui raconter tout ça alors que... Ou alors. Attends... Je remonte un peu, lis nos derniers messages. Oh, je crois que j'ai compris. Ou pas. Peut-être. Raaah. Il faut que je vérifie un truc...  
"Non, tu n'as rien compris. Je n'ai pas de petite amie. Pas trop mon truc. Pas plus que de petit ami, d'ailleurs."_

Ah bah ça commence bien ! "Tu n'as rien compris." Génial. Ce mec est d'une délicatesse exemplaire, décidément. Je m'enflamme. Déjà que j'étais pas très froid à l'origine, alors là j'te dis pas. Personne jusque là ne m'a résisté. J'ai jamais dragué de mec, faut dire, je m'y prends sans doute comme un pied. Mais je vais pas laisser passer ça. Après tout, il vient quand même de me dire que... Et là, bug sidéral. John. Calme-toi et relis bien tout... "Non, tu n'as rien compris." ...dans l'état de colère où je me trouvais, je l'ai pris évidemment comme une insulte à mon potentiel de séduction, mais...mais ça pourrait tout aussi bien vouloir dire, de façon très maladroite, qu'il est libre et qu'en fait...qu'en fait, peut-être que... Mais il est vraiment bizarre, ce type... Un sourire se dessine de nouveau sur mes lèvres et j'écris :  
"Donc, tu es célibataire :) ...c'est une excellente nouvelle, ça ! Et dis-moi, ça ne te dirait pas de...d'être un peu moins seul, parfois ?"  
Après tout, il vient quand même de m'avouer que les filles ne sont pas trop son truc...et ça, c'est un point pour moi !

_Ok, maintenant le doute n'est plus permis quant à ce qu'il sous-entend. Et moi, je ne sais pas ce que je suis censé dire. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de ce genre de...propos. Enfin, de ce genre de choses qui m'est destiné spécifiquement, je veux dire. Bien, essayons de penser de manière réfléchie. Ou réfléchir de manière pensive ? Je tourne la tête, fixe les chiffres rouges sur l'écran de mon réveil. 4h08 du matin. Ouais, normal que mon esprit commence à fatiguer. Je secoue la tête, me re-concentrant sur mon téléphone. Il faut bien que je lui dise que...  
"Mais... On ne se conna__î__t même pas..."_

Le ton est fragile, soudain. On dirait la voix d'un enfant. C'est du moins ce que je m'imagine en lisant ces quelques mots. J'ai pas l'habitude, je dois l'avouer. D'ordinaire, je dois pas faire grand-chose pour qu'elles me tombent dans les bras...pas que j'ai un charme fou, je ne crois pas. Mais bah ! Quand on est comme moi, on est comme moi. Et les filles le sentent, ça. Et c'est peut-être seulement devant son message que j'en prends conscience. Que j'ai pas l'habitude de ça. Mais je suis encore trop porté par le feu de notre conversation et de l'alcool pour y réfléchir un tant soit peu avant de répondre.  
"...mais je ne demande que ça... :)"

_Il divague, je pense. Je veux dire, il ne peut pas être sérieux. Depuis le début, d'ailleurs, il ne doit pas l'être. Parce que...ce n'est pas logique de réagir comme ça. Il a bu, c'est sûrement ça qui lui fait raconter n'importe quoi. Comme Mycroft. Lui aussi il a des réactions comme ça parfois quand il boit. Bon, vu qu'il n'a pas l'air très doué pour comprendre les sous-entendus, je vais devoir dire les choses un peu plus clairement...  
"Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu voudrais rencontrer quelqu'un dont tu ne sais rien et que tu ne connais que depuis quelques minutes."_

Ce mec...a vraiment le don pour les douches froides. Il doit pas avoir l'eau chaude, chez lui. Je déconne, mais j'en mène pas large. J'ai envie de pleurer, soudain. Il m'a éteint. Littéralement. Même plus une seule braise. Je me suis acharné, depuis le début de la conversation, alors que bon sang moi aussi ça... Je regarde autour de moi. C'est pas sale, c'est pas ça. C'est juste basique. Le lit, à peine confortable. Une pauvre table abandonnée dans un coin. Je me lève et ouvre les rideaux. Le jour n'est pas encore levé - ça ne tardera pas - et je contemple mon reflet dans la vitre assombrie par la nuit. C'est celui d'un mec fatigué, un mec qui essaye d'être quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un de cool, de déluré, qui se prend pas la tête et vit au jour le jour. Au lieu de quoi... Regarde-toi. Tu fais semblant. Les larmes coulent. Je les vois, translucides, dans la glace qui n'en est pas une, sur mon visage immobile. Et fixe. J'ai pas de noir sur les joues, parce que je suis pas une fille, parce que je me maquille pas. Mais j'ai l'impression de le voir, le maquillage, qui dégouline lentement, ma peau imparfaite, mes cernes violacées, mes yeux bouffis. Ca coule encore. Mais je fais quoi, là ? Je fais quoi, dans cette chambre d'hôtel...pourrie, ouais. C'est glauque. Juste glauque. Un jeune comme les autres, qui baise à la va-vite dans une chambre d'hôtel pourrie sans même connaître le visage de celle qui l'accompagne. Ni même le nom. Bon dieu, qu'est-ce que c'est...triste. Et dire qu'elle est même pas venue. J'ai un petit rire qui me donne envie d'exploser la vitre. Qui es-tu, John ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Putain de merde. A draguer un inconnu. Déjà, un. T'as jamais dragué de mec, John. Et là...là tu lui sauterais dessus, c'est ça l'histoire ? Il serait là, tout de suite...tu trouverais le moyen d'avoir envie. Avoir envie sans en avoir envie vraiment. Juste comme ça. Pour passer le temps, pour...pour... Ma vue devient si trouble que je ne me vois même plus et je me laisse glisser vers le sol. J'attrape mon téléphone en tremblant.  
"Je suis désolé. Bonne soirée enfin...bonne nuit. Bonne journée. Bref. Salut. Et pardon, encore."

_La réponse tarde à venir. Ce n'est pas normal. Jusque là, il a répondu rapidement à chaque fois. L'aurais-je...vexé ? Pourtant, je ne voulais pas être vexant, donc il n'y a aucun__e__ raison pour qu'il se sente vexé. Mais il a intérêt à me répondre par contre. Je n'aime pas qu'on m'ignore. Je commence à m'impatienter - je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé attendre - et mes doigts pianotent nerveusement sur la couverture de mon lit sur lequel je suis installé. L'écran de mon téléphone a eu le temps de se mettre en veille. Puis d'un seul coup, il vibre. Ah, enfin, un message ! Je l'ouvre avec précipitation...et me fige. Ca veut dire quoi, ça ? Ca veut dire qu'il ne veut plus me parler ? Pourquoi, soudain, cette angoisse sourde au fond de moi ? Il va...me laisser ? Me laisser tout seul, comme ça, avec l'ennui qui me guette sournoisement, tapis dans l'ombre ? Je le vois, je sais qu'il est là. Ses yeux scintillent dans la pénombre. Il attend. Il attend patiemment avant de me bondir dessus. Et c'est là que je me rends compte...que je me rends compte qu'en fait je n'ai pas envie qu'on arrête de se parler tout de suite. Parce que... Parce que c'est comme ça. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps on discute. Un quart d'heure, vingt minutes ? Plus peut-être ? En fait, j'étais tellement absorbé par notre conversation, pour une fois, que je n'ai pas eu à compter les secondes passer une par une. Mais qu'est-ce que je fais au juste ? Je suis là à glander alors que plus j'attends, plus les chances qu'il me réponde ensuite diminuent. Je me précipite sur mon téléphone.  
"Tu sais, si on ne se parle plus, ce ne sera pas une bonne soirée. Ou nuit. Ou journée..."_

Mon portable sonne. Mais je l'entends à peine. J'ai la tête entre mes genoux, secoué de sanglots incontrôlables, comme le petit garçon que je suis sans doute resté, au fond... La crise de larmes passée, je me redresse, essuie mes yeux. Je ne veux pas répondre. Je ne veux même pas lire son message... Mais c'est plus fort que moi. Mon regard est déjà absorbé par le portable posé en évidence à côté de moi. Je soupire et finis par m'en emparer.  
Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi il me dit ça ? Ca ne colle pas... Il vient juste de me dire que... Je me sens trop las pour m'en réjouir, malgré tout.  
"Ecoute, je m'excuse, ok ? Je me suis comporté comme un vrai...comme un con. Et j'me sens pathétique. Tu veux savoir la vérité ? Je me cherche. J'enchaîne les nanas, mais je ne ressens jamais rien. Je fais juste semblant. Je suis en manque de sensations. Et pour ça, je suis prêt à coucher avec le premier venu. Là. Maintenant. Juste pour oublier. Pour vivre intensément pendant une seconde."  
C'est tellement vrai que j'en ai honte. Ca m'écoeure, même. JE m'écoeure. J'ai la gorge nouée. Je remonte sur le lit pour m'y allonger, en foetus, le portable au creux de mes mains, les yeux fixés sur l'écran tandis que mes dernières larmes vont mouiller l'oreiller.

_De nouveau, sa réponse met du temps à arriver, mais elle arrive, c'est déjà ça. Et elle est plus longue, cette fois. Je la lis une première fois, puis une deuxième. C'est troublant. Ce qu'il dit, c'est troublant. Parce que je ne m'y attendais pas vraiment. Enfin, si, peut-être un peu. Pas tout. C'est compliqué. En tout cas, il n'a pas l'air...bien.. Il est en pleine descente ? Je sais ce que c'est, ça. D'abord, l'euphorie et après, les ténèbres. Je connais ces sensations et leur encha__î__nement, vicieux et pervers. Ca le fait avec ce que je prends, de temps en temps et je sais que ça peut aussi le faire avec l'alcool. Mais... Je ne sais pas ce que je peux lui répondre. Je suis un peu décontenancé, à vrai dire. Et si... Et si je lui disais ça ?  
"Je sais ce que c'est. Moi aussi, parfois, je vis intensément pendant quelques secondes. Je ne m'y prends pas de la même manière, mais le but est le même : fuir la morosité de l'existence."_

Je tourne la tête, enfouie dans l'oreiller, pour regarder le téléphone qui vient de vibrer. Je me sens vide. C'est assez étrange. Comme par automatisme, je prends le portable et lis son message. Ca me fait sourire. Il me trouve sans doute vulgaire. J'ai tout fait foirer. Mais malgré tout, je trouve le moyen de sourire. J'ai envie de douceur. Comme si je descendais lentement de ma détresse et de mon enthousiasme. Et que j'avais juste besoin qu'il...qu'il soit là. A 5h du mat' bientôt. C'est délirant, ouais. Mais je crois que je l'aime bien, monsieur cinglé.  
"Peut-être qu'on pourrait "fuir la morosité de l'existence" ensemble... Au fait, tu habites où ? T'inquiète pas, je te promets que je viendrai pas te sauter dessus ;)"

_Enfin, il semble se détendre un peu et je souris, soulagé. Soulagé, oui, parce que l'espace d'un instant, j'ai eu peur qu'il ne me réponde plus du tout. Je réalise alors que je suis crispé, parce que ma mâchoire me fait un peu mal. En effet, elle était complètement serrée et fermée. Je remédie rapidement à cela. C'est que ça commençait à être douloureux. J'imagine que maintenant, on peut jouer de nouveau... Enfin, plaisanter. Juste pour penser à autre chose.  
"Ma foi, ce serait avec plaisir. Ah ça, c'est un secret, mais je veux bien te donner un indice : c'est quelque part dans le monde."_

Je me redresse pour m'adosser contre le montant du lit. Y'a des tonnes de questions qui défilent dans ma tête. Il est un peu...rah, je sais pas ! J'aime son humour, comme s'il disait ça sans savoir que ce serait drôle, mais qu'il l'espérait, au fond, sans trop y croire. Que ça le faisait rire, mais qu'il était pas assez sûr de lui pour le dire vraiment. Je trouve ça touchant. Il m'intrigue. Je réfléchis pendant un instant à ce que je pourrais répondre à ça. Il semble beaucoup aimer les énigmes...ce qui n'est pas mon cas. Surtout après une nuit blanche à presque 5 heures du mat'.  
"Alleeeeeeeez. S'te plaît quoi. Dis-moi où t'habites :) Promis, j'le répéterai à personne."  
Je parle comme un gosse. Au fond, c'est peut-être parce que j'ai peur. Peur de passer pour un pervers ou un truc dans ce genre-là. J'aimerais qu'il me réponde...

_Il est amusant. Et je constate que je suis toujours en train de sourire. Au fond, je suis bien content qu'il se soit trompé en tapant le numéro de la fille qu'il devait retrouver... Et puis honnêtement, notre conversation est bien plus intéressante, non ? Oh, je peux bien lui dire. De toute façon, la ville est grande, très grande... Quelle est la probabilité que nous vivions dans la même ? Faible, mais pas nulle...  
"Hum... Bon c'est d'accord. Mais tu jures de ne rien dire, hein ? En fait, je vis à Londres..."_

"En fait, je vis à Londres." Mes yeux s'écarquillent. Je me mords les lèvres pour retenir le sourire presque indécent qui essaye de s'en emparer, les doigts moites autour du téléphone que je tiens à deux mains, comme s'il pouvait s'échapper et emporter avec lui la seule chose qui me lie à cet étranger, cet étranger si fascinant qui vit à Londres comme moi et...ça fait pas longtemps, pourtant. Une heure, deux peut-être. Mais au moins, je ne vois plus la tristesse de la chambre d'hôtel. Ce seul petit écran accapare toute mon attention et arrive à transformer l'endroit. Peut-être même à le rendre un peu plus beau. Un peu plus intéressant.  
"Je tiens toujours ma parole. Je suis un homme d'honneur ;) ...sans déconner ? Tu vis à Londres ? LONDRES ?! Genre... LE Londres ? Londres...en Angleterre ? Sur cette planète ? T'es sûr ? Nan parce que...si jamais on parle du même Londres alors... Alors ça veut dire qu'on habite dans la même ville... :)"

_En toute honnêteté, il devait y avoir, genre, 3,2% de chances pour que nous habitions dans la même ville et...et bien il semblerait que ce soit le cas. C'est impossible, le monde est bien trop paresseux pour générer de telles coïncidences. Et pourtant, pourtant... John non plus n'a pas l'air de réaliser. En même temps, il y a de quoi, je crois. Cela me rend étrangement...content. Ca fait tout bizarre, comme sensation. Ca descend jusque dans le ventre, jusqu'au bout des doigts.  
"Il semblerait en effet que nous parlions du même Londres, puisqu'il n'existe qu'une seule ville dans le monde portant ce nom. Et comme nous vivons dans le même monde, sur la même planète (si ce n'était pas le cas, nous ne pourrions pas discuter ainsi par sms), il est évident que nous vivons dans la même ville."_

Il semblerait en effet et bla bla bla et bla bla bla, j'imite tout seul, à haute voix, en me dressant sur le lit. C'est un vrai dictionnaire, ce mec, ma parole ! Un dictionnaire de martien échoué parmi les pauvres et tristes dictionnaire du petit Robert qu'on se demande toujours qui c'est, celui-là. Je pouffe de rire. Tout seul, encore, je dois avoir l'air con, mais j'espère qu'il en a l'air tout autant que moi. Ca me fait plaisir et ça me fait peur à la fois, en fait, maintenant que je sais qu'on habite dans la même ville et rien ne m'empêche plus, si je veux, de lui demander où il habite et... Bon, John, tu veux pas lui apporter les croissants non plus ?! Non, parce que. On sait jamais. Il pourrait être allergique aux croissants. Vous croyez qu'il aime les pains au chocolat...? J'ai les joues embrasées, le sourire jusque là qui fait remonter mes pommettes, je le sens. Mais c'est tellement inespéré, tellement...tellement digne d'un film de cinéma à la romance mièvreuse et au fond, tellement belle...et juste mièvreuse parce qu'on se sent terriblement seul au milieu de tous ces gens que...que...c'est le destin, ça. Et le destin, on le traite pas comme une relation d'un soir, comme un paysage qu'on a l'habitude de regarder, comme un verre qu'on prend pas le temps de savourer. Le destin c'est mystérieux, étrange, ridicule et romantique. Et oui. Je suis un romantique. Ca y est. C'est avoué...  
"Quels endroits tu préfères, dans Londres ?"

_Nous vivons dans la même ville. C'est un fait avéré. Je me répète cette phrase en boucle tandis que je me lève de mon lit, le téléphone toujours dans les mains, m'approchant de la fenêtre de ma chambre. Je regarde au travers, fixant Londres et ses lumières et en me disant que quelque part, parmi ses rues, dans l'un de ses hôtels, dans l'une de ses chambres, il y a un jeune homme du nom de John, obnubilé par son téléphone, qui discute avec moi, avachi sur un lit. Je souris à cette pensée. C'est comme s'il était déjà un peu plus proche, comme si en tendant le bras, en posant ma main sur le carreau, comme ça, je pouvais l'atteindre. Et si lui aussi, dans sa chambre d'hôtel, se levait et posait sa main sur le carreau de sa fenêtre, alors ce serait comme si nos doigts se frôleraient à travers le verre, à travers le froid de la nuit et l'air de la ville. La paume toujours plaquée contre le carreau, je lui réponds de l'autre main.  
"Et bien... Il y en a plusieurs. Un peu partout. Je connais Londres par coeur. Et j'aime me promener dans ses rues le soir. La nuit aussi, parfois."_

Waouh. Mon coeur bat la chamade. J'ai l'impression de l'entendre me dire, à travers les tambours "Eh, John, tu m'entends ? Y'a quelqu'un là-haut ? Un type qui s'appelle Sherlock et qui te dit qu'il habite dans la même ville que toi, qui se balade la nuit et qui te fait sourire comme ça, tu n'en rencontreras pas tous les jours, crois-moi !"  
Je lève la tête pour regarder la nuit pâlissante à travers la vitre, inondée par les illuminations nocturnes et un instant je me surprends à l'imaginer, silhouette lointaine, dans des rues sombres, obscures et dangereuses... Le vent fait voleter ses cheveux, je ne le vois pas, je ne peux que le deviner... J'aimerais lui dire que j'ai toujours rêvé de me balader la nuit dans Londres moi aussi - aller en boite, se saouler dans les bars en draguant des filles et finir à l'hôtel dans un état critique, on peut pas appeler ça une ballade - et que j'aimerais qu'il me fasse découvrir tout ça, tous ces endroits que je ne connais peut-être pas, toutes ces rues, si différentes, le soir, remplies de sa présence. J'aimerais lui demander de m'emmener avec lui. Et aussi ce qu'il fait dehors la nuit ou encore réveillé à une heure pareille. Mais je n'ose pas. Au lieu de quoi je me vois écrire :  
"J'aime aussi me promener dans Londres la nuit."  
Tu espères quoi, John ? Te rendre intéressant ? Ou qu'il pense que t'es un super-héro, peut-être ? Je réfléchis. Il faut que je rajoute quelque chose...  
"Tu sais, j'adore aller boire un café chez Speedy's. Parfois je prends un thé. J'aime bien là-bas."  
Bon, c'est un peu faux j'avoue... A moitié, en fait. Je rentre chez Speedy's une fois sur deux, j'en ai souvent pas les moyens, mais j'adore cet endroit et peut-être est-ce là une façon de me sentir plus proche de lui... Parce que maintenant, quand il passera devant Speedy's, il pensera à moi... Et si j'ai un peu de chance, la vitre s'imprégnera de son regard me cherchant timidement, dans un espoir fou de m'y apercevoir et quand j'y passerai à mon tour, alors, elle me le chuchoterait à l'oreille en me faisant promettre de ne rien dire à personne.

_Lorsque je reçois son message, celui-ci est presque immédiatement suivi d'un second, avant que je n'ai__e__ pu commencer à lire quoi que ce soit. Je souris en lisant et cherche tout de suite sur google où est situé exactement le Speedy's. Mais ça, il ne le saura pas. Tout de suite, l'adresse s'inscrit dans mon cerveau. Ca je ne l'oublierai pas. Je sais même comment y aller depuis chez moi maintenant.  
"Oh, le bar-café qui est à Baker Street ? Je ne m'y étais jamais arrêté jusque là, mais peut-être que je le ferai, maintenant..."  
Un instant, j'essaye d'imaginer ce que ça donnerait. Si jamais nous nous retrouvions le même jour au même endroit. Nous ignorons chacun à quoi ressemble l'autre. Serions-nous capables de nous reconnaître...?_

Oh, il connaît Speedy's ! Et même Baker Street... Si ça se trouve, je l'ai déjà vu là-bas... Il ne s'y est jamais arrêté, mais peut-être qu'il est passé devant, qu'il s'est arrêté sur un banc, peut-être que nous nous sommes déjà croisés sans le savoir...? Que je me suis déjà assis sur le même banc que lui ? J'ai soudain envie de savoir à quoi il ressemble. Juste pour savoir... J'essaye de me remémorer les personnes que je croise parfois devant Speedy's. Je n'y rentre pas souvent, alors si ça se trouve, on s'est déjà...frôlé ? Ca me fait sourire. Je ne sais quoi rajouter d'autre, quand nos phrases à demi-mots n'osent se dire tout à fait ce qu'elles voudraient vraiment, au lieu de quoi nous prenons les murs à témoin. Comme je suis un peu con et que j'ose pas forcément lui dire "Moi aussi... J'ai très envie d'y aller, maintenant." je change de sujet et lui demande tout à trac :  
"Tu as des frères et soeurs ?"  
Parce que je pense à ma soeur, soudain et à ce qu'elle dirait si elle savait que je suis en train de parler à un mec actuellement et ce qu'on est en train de se dire. Non... Avec elle dans la famille, c'est déjà beaucoup trop. C'est du moins ce que pensent les parents. Moi, j'ai pas le droit à l'erreur. J'ai pas le droit à la différence. Et pourtant... Bordel, pourquoi mon coeur bat-il si fort ?

_Son message me prend un peu au dépourvu. Pourquoi ce brusque changement de sujet, d'un coup ? Enfin, je ne suis plus à ça près maintenant, avec tout ce qu'on s'est raconté... C'est vrai, on a changé tellement fois de sujet de conversation depuis le début... J'enlève ma main du carreau. La buée qui s'y est déposée en dessine les contours, puis s'estompe lentement. Je retourne sur le lit et m'y laisse tomber. Je me doute qu'il ne pense pas à mal en me posant cette question, mais la relation que j'ai avec mon frère est assez...conflictuelle, alors forcément, je n'aime pas trop en parler... Mais je ne vais pas lui dire ça comme ça.  
"Un abruti de grand-frère. Inintéressant."_

Sa réponse est courte, froide, l'utilisation du minimum de mots contrastant avec les grandes et belles phrases de son précédent message. Comme si ça lui appartenait et qu'il ne voulait pas que je m'aventure sur ce terrain-là. Je me demande comment je dois le prendre, ce que je dois dire maintenant. J'ai peut-être touché un point sensible qu'il ne fallait pas toucher. Peut être qu'il m'en veut. Merde, t'aurais dû continuer à parler de Speedy's, John. Quitte à lui demander s'il préfère le thé ou le café et s'il aime les croissants. Alors, comme pour lui signifier pudiquement que je comprends ce qu'il ressent et que je ne voulais pas m'immiscer dans sa vie familiale en posant cette question mais simplement le connaître un peu mieux, je réponds :  
"Et bien, moi j'ai une abrutie de grande-soeur. On devrait faire une association contre les frères et soeurs emmerdants."

_Je lui suis reconnaissant de ne pas poser plus de questions à propos de mon frère. C'est un peu comme si, __implicitement__, il me disait "J'ai compris que tu ne voulais pas en parler, alors je ne t'en parle pas." et je trouve ça... Je ne sais pas comment dire... Gentil ? Une sorte d'accord tacite, silencieux, qui n'a pas besoin de mots pour être dit. Sa proposition m'amuse. Je sens mon sourire, qui était parti, revenir sur mes lèvres.  
"Je pense que c'est une excellente idée."_

A cette seule phrase je devine sa gratitude muette et je refoule mes questions pour plus tard, si jamais un jour il s'ouvre un peu plus à moi... Il a l'air de délirer tout le temps, mais en fait, peut-être qu'il se cache beaucoup derrière et qu'en fin de compte, il est peut être pas si taré qu'il en a l'air au premier abord. Non pas que ça m'aurait dérangé, qu'il le soit. Comme la conversation de ce côté là est définitivement terminée - je sens qu'avancer un peu plus serait dangereux - j'avoue :  
"J'aimerais savoir à quoi tu ressembles... "  
J'ai une chance sur mille qu'il me réponde, mais comme on dit, l'espoir fait vivre...

_Lorsque je vois qu'il souhaite me voir, j'hésite quelques instants. Je me redresse et me mets à réfléchir. Il dit qu'il veut savoir à quoi je ressemble. Moi aussi, je me demande bien à quoi il ressemble. Parce qu'à part "joli blondinet d'1m69", je n'ai pas beaucoup d'informations à ce sujet... Hum... Si l'on doit se voir, il nous faut un lieu pour cela, mais où ? Un endroit que nous connaissons tous les deux et où nous pouvons aller tous les deux facilement... Le problème est que je ne sais pas où il habite précisément dans Londres.. Oh, j'ai trouvé !  
"C'est d'accord. Que dirais-tu de se retrouver demain soir au Speedy's ?"_

Demain soir. Au Speedy's. Non mais...non mais je...je pensais pas à... Je me mets à battre des paupières, ça fait gloups à l'intérieur. Trouver une solution, vite. En plus de l'eau chaude, voilà qu'il connaît pas l'appareil photo ! Même les téléphones font ça de nos jours. Je devrais penser à lui montrer, un de ces quatre. Bon sang. Mais qu'est-ce que je vais répondre à ça, moi ? Et en même temps... Qu'est-ce que je risque, à répondre oui...? Foutue nuit blanche. Elle me joue des tours, presque l'impression que la fatigue et l'excitation répondent à ma place :  
"Pas de problème ! Demain soir au Speedy's. 18 heures ?"  
Non parce que je vais quand même pas lui dire que je pensais à une photo et que je panique comme une adolescente, maintenant.

_Ca lui va. Ca lui va ! J'ai un peu de mal à réaliser qu'on va se voir pour de vrai, c'est un peu trop...réel. 18 heures donc. Il faudra que je pense à arriver un peu à l'avance. Je veux être le premier à être là, mais je pense que ce sera tout à fait faisable. Je n'ai pas tant de choses à faire que ça demain, enfin je crois. Il va falloir que je pense à dormir un peu aussi, sinon je vais avoir l'air d'un zombie, comme dit Mycroft. C'est lui qui a une tête de zombie quand il rentre à 3h du mat'. Enfin bref. Ah, il faudrait peut-être que je lui dise que c'est bon pour moi __aussi __!  
"Parfait. Je serai là. A demain."_

Les battements de mon coeur se sont accélérés. Je reste là, groggy, devant l'écran de mon portable. Il ne voulait pas de relation, il faisait celui qui n'était pas intéressé et il me propose un rendez-vous. Il. Me propose. Un rendez-vous. J'ai un peu de mal à réaliser. Soudain, je prends conscience de l'heure qu'il est. Bon sang, mais dans quel état je vais être demain... Pourquoi les hommes ne peuvent pas mettre de fond de teint pour masquer les cernes ? Bon. Je devrais être parti de la chambre avant midi. Il me reste un peu de temps pour dormir... Et pas avoir l'air d'une épave pour mon premier rendez-vous avec Monsieur Taré. C'est étrange, mais je me sens nerveux et calme à la fois. A demain... Comme une promesse, un murmure léger. Je souris.  
"A demain, Sherlock..."


	3. Chapitre 2

**Rock-Manga-Cats : Wow, les 600 vues ont été dépassées, merci à tous ! :) En espérant que la suite vous plaira tout autant !**

**Rodeuse : Bonjour tout le monde ! Je déteste avoir à faire ça, mais s'il vous plaît... vu le nombre de vues, ce serait vraiment sympas que quand vous lisiez, vous nous dites ce que vous en pensez. C'est pas une obligation bien sûr, c'est pas une obligation non plus d'écrire donc... juste... ça fait plaisir ;) Merci à ceux qui nous lisent, nous suivent, mais un grand merci aussi à ceux qui nous laisseront des reviews. **

* * *

_J'attends. Il est 18h15 et je suis assis à une table chez Speedy's. Je suis arrivé 10 minutes en avance, pour être sûr de ne pas le manquer, mais en fait, je pense qu'il est plutôt du genre à arriver après l'heure qu__'__avant l'heure. Ce n'est pas grave, je peux bien attendre un peu._  
_Avant de partir, ça a été un peu le branle-bas de combat dans ma chambre, si je puis dire. Comme ce genre d'occasion ne se présente pas tous les jours...non, comme je ne voulais pas qu'il ai__t__ une mauvaise impression de moi, j'ai fouillé dans tout mon placard, à la recherche de quelque chose à me mettre, qui change de ce que je mets d'habitude dont on me dit que c'est trop strict et sévère. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il pense que je suis ainsi alors que ce n'est pas le cas. Et bien c'est moins évident qu'on ne le pense. J'ai fait plusieurs essais, sans résultat. Je m'étais résigné à porter ma tenue classique lorsque Mycroft est entré à l'improviste dans ma chambre, m'a dévisagé, a regardé les vêtements éparpillés sur le sol et m'a dit :_  
_"Tu as rendez-vous avec quelqu'un, Sherlock ? C'est une première !"_  
_Il m'énerve, qu'est-ce qu'il m'énerve ! A toujours vouloir se mêler de mes affaires ! Je l'ai renvoyé balader, mais tu parles, monsieur est resté. C'était trop amusant pour lui pour qu'il daigne me laisser tranquille. Il a voulu s'en mêler, il m'a posé plein de questions. Il m'a bien fait chier, en somme. Et puis il a commencé à me dire "et tu devrais mettre ça" "ou ça" "ou bien ça ce sera mieux". Au final, voilà où j'en suis : j'ai un jean noir moulant dans lequel je ne suis pas à l'aise, une chemise blanche dont les premiers boutons sont défaits et les manches retroussées jusqu'aux coudes et ça me stresse parce que je n'ai pas l'habitude de laisser le col ouvert comme ça, des converses qui me font mal aux pieds et mes cheveux sont complètement ébouriffés - bon ok, ça, ça ne change pas trop de d'habitude. Foutu Mycroft et ses conseils à la con._  
_Enfin je dis ça, mais en venant jusqu'ici, j'ai vu plusieurs personnes me regarder bizarrement. Ou pas, je ne sais pas trop. Enfin me regarder en tout cas. J'imagine que c'est une bonne chose ?_  
_Je regarde de nouveau l'heure : 18h16. Ah, oui, c'est vrai que je ne suis pas très patient... Et si jamais il ne vient pas ? Non, impossible, il a dit qu'il viendrait. Je n'ai pas de doute à avoir à ce sujet. Bon, je vais lui envoyer un message quand même, au cas où._  
_"Bah alors chaton, tu t'es perdu ?"_

J'ai froid. Les escaliers en pierre sont froids sous mes fesses. Il fait sombre. Tant mieux. J'entends la porte de l'immeuble claquer et je me lève brusquement dans un sursaut, essuyant mes joues d'un seul geste rapide et maladroit à l'aide de ma manche. Une vieille dame arrive dans l'entrée et me dévisage d'un air interrogateur, un paquet de courses à la main. Elle s'immobilise et me sourit alors, pas dupe, certainement.  
"Et bien, jeune homme, que faites-vous ici, dans les escaliers ?"  
Je lui suis reconnaissant de ne pas avoir mentionné le fait que je sois en train de pleurer. Et que c'est évident, malgré ce que j'aimerais faire croire. Je ne peux soutenir plus longtemps son regard insistant et baisse la tête vers mes baskets en toile blanche, un peu usées, mais je les aime bien, moi, mes vieilles baskets.  
" Je... J'attends... J'attends quelqu'un." je parviens à articuler d'une voix plus grave que la mienne, en m'éclaircissant la gorge.  
Elle me dévisage d'un air entendu, de ses petits yeux bleus pétillants de malice et je lui retourne un demi-sourire qui ressemble un peu à une grimace d'ailleurs, sans doute pour m'excuser de mon mensonge d'une évidence grossière et de mes larmes dont j'ai honte. Elle passe devant moi pour monter les escaliers, s'arrête et pose sa main osseuse et tremblotante sur mon épaule, son regard bien trop lucide caressant le mien :  
"J'espère que vous la trouverez, la personne que vous attendez. Mais c'est un lieu un peu étrange, pour un lieu de rencontre, vous ne trouvez pas ?"  
J'aurais juré la voir m'adresser un clin d'œil, mais peut-être n'est-ce que le fruit de mon imagination. Adossé au mur, les mains derrière le dos, je la regarde disparaître dans la cage d'escalier. Mon menton tressaille et je me laisse couler de nouveau sur la pierre froide.  
J'y suis allé. Bien sûr que j'y suis allé. A 18h05 j'étais déjà devant Speedy's, dans mon jean bleu clair un peu large retroussé aux chevilles, mon tee-shirt blanc sans manches moulant et le blouson en cuir noir style années 80 emprunté en cachette à mon père pour l'occasion. J'étais assez fier de moi, même, mes cheveux courts savamment décoiffés, une rougeur discrète et tout à fait naturelle sur les joues et un petit sourire un brun crâneur sur les lèvres. Ouais, je me sentais plutôt bien dans ma peau, avant que je ne m'arrête au passage piéton pour attendre mon tour et que je ne lève la tête vers chez Speedy's pour apercevoir un jeune homme assis derrière la vitre. Il m'apparaissait de trois quarts, son long profil de félin en alerte, son incroyable regard clair prononcé par un froncement de sourcils entièrement dirigé vers l'écran de son téléphone, qu'il fixait sans ciller, sans taper sur les touches. Sa main battait légèrement la table, il attendait quelqu'un, de toute évidence, guettant l'arrivée d'un nouveau message. Sa chemise blanche déboutonnée et sa chevelure brune en bataille lui donnait l'air joliment débraillé de ces mecs de magazine de mode. Son jean noir moulant mettait en valeur ses longues jambes fines posées devant lui dans une attitude décontractée, une des deux plus avancée que l'autre. Il avait l'air... Mon dieu.  
Je suis prêt à vendre mon âme au diable et mes baskets avec que Calogero ne s'est pas senti aussi mal à l'aise que moi à cet instant en tête à tête avec son ange dans l'ascenseur. La joie s'est évanouie sur mon visage, le feu est passé au vert et les passants m'ont bousculé en râlant, certains m'ont même insulté, mais je ne les ai pas entendus. Je suis resté là, figé, les mains enfoncées dans les poches et les épaules courbées comme si on venait d'y poser soudain un poids énorme. Putain, j'me suis senti mal tout à coup. C'est bizarre, mais j'ai eu le sentiment cuisant d'avoir été trahi. La colère, la fascination, la tristesse, la honte, tout ça m'a explosé à la figure sans que je m'y attende. Les yeux remplis de larmes amères, des larmes d'enfant, j'ai fait demi-tour et j'ai fui. J'ai fui, en voulant que plus personne ne me voit, en voulant oublier, juste oublier, faire comme avant, à l'époque où je m'en fichais d'être John Watson.  
J'ignore ce que ça a réveillé en moi, mais c'est violent. J'ai rien trouvé de mieux que de me réfugier ici, dans la cage d'escalier d un immeuble. Je me sens tellement...pathétique. Et ridicule, aussi. Dans mon jean et mon tee shirt et même mon blouson...  
Mon téléphone vibre. Je le sors de ma poche. Je tremble tellement que j'ai du mal à appuyer sur les touches. Je m'essuie les yeux pour parvenir à lire le message... J'éclate alors d'un hurlement de rire dément qui se termine en sanglots.  
Bordel, qu'est-ce que j'aurais aimé qu'il rentre dans mon jeu comme ça hier ! Hier, avant de savoir...de savoir que... Je me mords les lèvres très fort. Tout ce que je lui ai dit par sms... J'en ai la nausée. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Il ne reste plus qu'une seule solution...  
"J uis désole mais je n esais absolument pas qui vous êtess."  
J'écris mal, oui. je sais. Il devra s'en contenter.

_Ok. Alors, de un, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à son orthographe entre-temps, de deux, pourquoi essaie-t-il de me faire croire qu'il ne se souvient de rien ? Quand j'ai reçu son message, j'ai presque eu envie de vérifier que c'était bien le bon numéro. Je ne comprends pas. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il réagit comme ça. Est-ce qu'il se fout de ma gueule, est-ce qu'il a finalement changé d'avis et décidé de me poser un lapin ? Il y a anguille sous roche, quand même, parce que ce n'est pas le genre de choses que ferait celui à qui j'ai parlé hier soir...enfin ce matin...enfin bref on s'en fout. Dans tous les cas, tout ceci mérite d'être tiré au clair. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir eu à subir Mycroft pour rien._  
_"Tu sais très bien qui je suis. Pourquoi tu ne viens pas ?"_

Les tremblements s'intensifient. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que je réagisse de façon si émotive ? Je ne pleure plus, mais je sens les larmes séchées sur mon visage. J'extirpe un mouchoir de ma poche pour m'essuyer le nez, sentant la panique monter de seconde en seconde et me bouffer le ventre. Mon coeur, n'en parlons même pas. Mais encore une fois, je n'ai plus rien à perdre. Je devrais en faire un tee-shirt, tiens ! Je suis tellement déconnecté que j'arrive plus à réfléchir ni à échafauder une excuse correcte.

"Je suis venu.."

_Bon, déjà, il a arrêté de faire semblant de ne pas me connaître, c'est un bon point - s'il avait continué, ça m'aurait énervé - mais... Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi il fait ça. Pourquoi il me dit ça. S'il est venu et bien soit il est invisible, soit il n'est pas entré dans la salle, parce que la chaise en face de moi est restée vide depuis que je suis arrivé ici. Et puis surtout... Quel est l'intérêt de faire le déplacement puis de rebrousser chemin sans faire ce pourquoi on a fait ce déplacement ? Ca n'a aucun sens ! J'ai bien quelques suppositions, mais... Impossible de déterminer laquelle correspond à la situation actuelle. Il faut que je lui pose la question, ce sera plus simple. Je veux savoir._  
_"Si c'est le cas, alors pourquoi tu es reparti ?"_

Maintenant que la crise de larmes est passée, ce simple message, si innocent d'apparence, fait surgir la colère. Non mais... Non seulement il m'a bien baladé avec ses grands discours de mec pas du tout intéressé et qui couche pas avant le mariage et bla bla bla, mais maintenant qu'il sait que je suis venu, il a le culot de continuer son petit jeu ! Les mots que je lui renvoie en réponse sortent tout droit de mes entrailles, du masque de colère et de dégoût qui s'est imprégné sur mes traits.  
"Comme si tu le savais pas !"

_Là, je crois que j'ai dû rater un épisode. Il n'y a pas d'autre explication possible. Selon lui, je saurais pourquoi il est reparti et je ferais semblant de ne pas le savoir...sauf que je ne sais réellement pas le pourquoi du comment. Pour une fois, non, je ne sais pas quelle est la réponse. Et ça me stresse un peu. Et dire que j'ai fait un effort de présentation, pour une fois, que j'ai dormi et mangé exprès pour être en forme. Je n'ai pas envie que tout s'effondre comme ça d'un seul coup sans savoir pourquoi parce que monsieur ne veut pas me le dire. Réfléchis, Sherlock, réfléchis ! Il est venu. Lorsqu'il est arrivé, tu étais sans doute déjà chez Speedy's, mais tu ne l'as pas vu, donc il n'est pas entré. Et si... Et s'il m'avait vu ? Normalement, il n'aurait pas pu me reconnaître, mais je suis le seul jeune homme présent dans la pièce, alors... Une angoisse sourde me tord soudain le ventre et je prends mon téléphone._  
_"Je... Je ne te plais pas, c'est ça ?"_

Il est con ou il le fait exprès ? A la colère vient alors s'ajouter quelque chose d'autre. Un espoir, une étincelle, très légère, suffisante cependant pour me déstabiliser et me faire battre des cils comme une ado à l'époque de ses premiers amours. Je regarde l'escalier en granit, l'élégante rampe en bois, le mur qui me soutient. Comme s'ils pouvaient me répondre et me dire la vérité. J'ai terriblement envie d'être sincère, de lui avouer tout ce que je ressens, tout ce que j'ai sur le coeur et...et en même temps...dans ma tête, je le revois. Et je me dis qu'un type pareil ne peut pas poser une telle question. Ne peut pas REELLEMENT se poser la question à lui-même. Je ne peux pas continuer à le draguer. C'est comme si...comme s'il ne pourrait jamais être à moi. Et cette évidence me blesse profondément. S'il essaye de me manipuler, de me rendre plus ridicule encore que je ne le suis déjà... Mais John, imagine un instant, une seule petite seconde, qu'il dise la vérité... Comme cette chance infime qu'il y avait que vous habitiez dans la même ville...  
Je dois répondre. Et les minutes s'écoulent...  
"Tu viens de me demander...si tu ne me plaisais pas ? Ecoute, je vais jouer franc jeu avec toi : je sais pas si tu es sincère ou non en me demandant ça, mais moi en tout cas je le suis en t'envoyant ce message et je sais que quoi qu'il advienne, j'aurais au moins la certitude d'avoir pu aller jusqu'au bout. Je suis allé devant chez Speedy's, j'allais rentrer, j'étais heureux et fier de moi et...et là je t'ai vu. God, comment peux-tu avoir l'indécence de me demander si tu ne me plais pas ? Quand je disais beau gosse hier, tu vois, je...je pensais à beau gosse, quoi. Un mec beau, mais qui reste ordinaire. Toi... Bon, tu veux vraiment que je le dise hein ?!  
J'ai jamais vu un homme aussi beau que toi. De toute ma vie. Voilà c'est dit. T'es content ? T'es fier de toi ? Et à l'instant même où je t'ai vu j'ai été transporté de bonheur à l'état pur d'excitation je sais pas ça m'a transpercé littéralement, comme quand y'a ce truc qui explose à l'intérieur et que tu comprends, dans un éclair, en une seule seconde, que c'est CA. Et ce sentiment a commencé à monter en moi à monter à monter et...et là j'ai compris que jamais un mec comme moi pourrait dépasser les portes de ce café pour aller s'asseoir en face d'un mec comme toi. Voilà pourquoi je suis parti et voilà pourquoi tu ferais mieux d'en faire autant, dans ton intérêt."

_Je...ne m'attendais pas à ça. Si mon esprit a, à un instant donné, ne serait-ce qu'à peine envisagé cette éventualité, il l'a immédiatement supprimée. En fait, je ne crois pas avoir considéré cette solution à un seul moment. Et je me retrouve complètement décontenancé. Décontenancé, oui, face à ce message, ces mots qui disent tellement de choses que je n'ai pas l'habitude d'entendre. Et je m'en trouve... Tout... Bizarre ? Muet, serait plus exact. Muet face à un téléphone, face à un jeune homme que je ne connais que depuis quelques heures - et c'est une première - mais qui a réussi à m'atteindre quelque part. Pas m'atteindre comme Mycroft peut le faire, parce que lorsque lui le fait, ça fait mal. Là, ça ne fait pas mal. Pour une fois, ça m'atteint et ça ne fait pas mal. J'ai les mains crispées sur mon téléphone. Je ne sais pas ce que je dois répondre, comment je dois réagir, parce que dans le cas présent, ce n'est pas quelque chose que je peux calculer, prédire, déterminer avec ma tête. Et c'est à la fois exaltant et effrayant. Malgré tout, c'est quand même de la triche. Il m'a vu, mais moi, je ne l'ai pas vu, lui. J'ai l'impression d'être sur la touche, alors que j'aimerais bien le voir, moi aussi. J'ai besoin d'avoir un contact visuel avec les gens à qui je parle. Je baisse les yeux vers mon téléphone, le fixe quelques secondes, puis mes doigts glissent d'eux-mêmes sur l'écran tactile._  
_"John, écoute... Tu dois être la première personne à me dire ce genre de choses et ça me touche, vraiment. Quand je dis ça, je veux dire dans le sens positif du terme, tu vois, comme...euh...je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas d'exemple qui me vient, mais...tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Non, je sais que tu comprends où je veux en venir. Je t'ai dit que pour moi, la beauté __était__ une notion subjective et je le pense toujours, mais je suis réellement flatté que tu me trouves du charme. Ce n'est pas un truc qu'on me dit très souvent. Et puis tu sais, qui te dit que ce n'est pas dans le sens inverse que ça fonctionne ? Que ce n'est pas plutôt moi qui ne mériterait pas d'être face à un mec comme toi ? Et si tu nous laissais en juger par nous-mêmes ? Si tu nous laissais une chance ? Je ne suis peut-être pas celui que tu penses. Tu n'es peut-être pas celui que je pense. Mais comment en être sûr si nous ne nous retrouvons pas au moins une fois en tête à tête, yeux dans les yeux ? Je ne partirai pas, John. Je suis prêt à prendre le risque. Et si toi aussi, tu es prêt à prendre le risque de me rencontrer, alors lève-toi, reviens et assis-toi avec moi. Il y a une chaise qui t'attend."_

"Il y a une chaise qui t'attend." Je dois relire le message pour comprendre. Le lire et le relire. Deux larmes claires, deux seules larmes grosses de tout l'amour, de tous les sentiments que j éprouve, troublent ma vue. Elles se détachent des cils et roulent le long de mes paupières. Discrètes. Comme si on ne les voyait pas. Je reste là, à me mordre les lèvres et à écouter ma respiration instable s'éparpiller. Je souffle dans le noir, j'inspire à fond, puis expire. Je me lève. J'ai l'impression de me préparer à aller au combat. C'est étrange, cet éclair de courage ou de témérité peut-être, qui nous traverse quand on croit que tout est fini et qu'on a plus rien à perdre... Je ne suis pas courageux, ne l'ai jamais été. Mais le danger qu'i se lever là tout de suite pour aller le rejoindre alors que je vais peut-être me prendre le râteau le plus spectaculaire et le plus ridicule de ma vie... C'est ça qui me pousse à le faire. Pas le râteau. Autre chose...autre chose qui pourrait s'apparenter sans doute à de la folie. Le courage du fou.  
Je ne lui envoie pas de sms. Il n'y a pas grand-chose à répondre. Rien d'autre qu'un grand silence et le sifflement qui emplit mes oreilles.  
"Je ne suis peut-être pas celui que tu penses. Tu n'es peut-être pas celui que je pense."  
Je pousse la poignée. Elle est froide et vieille et j'ai un peu de mal à l'ouvrir. Le vent me balaye le visage. Ca fait du bien... J'inspire encore, expire. Impossible de sourire. Ni de déterminer si je suis heureux, triste ou complètement bouleversé. Je connais par coeur le chemin qui mène à Speedy's. Les visages, les voix, les sons, tout s'efface : je n'entends que les battements de mon coeur.  
"Mais si tu es prêt à prendre le risque..."  
Ce n'est plus qu'à quelques mètres...  
Je dépasse le 221 b et me retrouve devant Speedy's. Il y a plein de monde autour de moi, qui me dépassent, passent et repassent dans tous les sens, mais sans jamais me bousculer. Et je m'approche de la vitre en ayant l'impression d'être un fantôme. De flotter. Les mains dans les poches, je m'arrête à sa hauteur. Nous ne sommes séparés que par une dizaine de centimètred à peine et je le dévisage. Sans bouger. Sans qu'une seule expression ne traverse mon visage. Il est beau à en faire pleurer les anges...

_Il ne m'a pas répondu et ça m'angoisse un peu, mais j'essaie de rester calme. Il va venir, c'est sûr. Si je commence à douter, il ne viendra pas. Je ferme les yeux un instant. Je dois maîtriser mon impatience et attendre. Pourquoi est-ce si dur d'attendre ? Une minute... Deux minutes... Les secondes s'égrènent si lentement que je les entends presque passer une à une comme les grains de sable d'un sablier, qui tombent et roulent lentement, dévalant l'amas de grains déjà accumulés. Et puis au bout d'un moment, je sens quelque chose. Une sensation que je connais déjà... La sensation d'un regard posé sur vous, la sensation de quelqu'un qui vous observe fixement. Je rouvre brusquement les yeux, regardant droit devant moi. J'hésite, puis doucement, je tourne la tête vers la vitre. Il est là. Je sais que c'est lui qui est là, dehors et qui me fixe. Nos regards se croisent, s'accrochent. Pendant plusieurs secondes, c'est comme si le monde entier autour n'existait plus tandis que nous nous observons, nous jaugeons, sans qu'aucun de nous deux ne cligne des yeux ou ne fasse le moindre mouvement. Juste comme ça, sans rien dire ni rien faire. Puis au bout d'un moment, je romps notre échange pour prendre mon téléphone et lui envoyer simplement :_  
_"Viens."_

Son regard m'échappe. Je l'observe prendre son téléphone, je regarde ses longs doigts blancs taper sur les touches. Ca vibre contre mon flanc. Je papillonne des cils et le quitte du regard pour l'extirper de ma poche et lire son message. Je souris. Il est là, à me dévorer du regard sans doute, du moins est-ce ce que j'espère ou redoute, je ne sais pas trop, mais je sais qu'il me regarde et qu'il voit le trouble s'emparer de mon visage.  
Alors, je fais quelque chose de parfaitement idiot. J'obéis.  
Soudain tout devient rapide et les sons m'envahissent. J'ouvre brutalement la porte qui vient taper la table derrière, entre en trombe, heurte de plein fouet une serveuse et son plateau avec. La tasse de café se renverse et le liquide envahit mon tee shirt, mais je suis si perturbé que je le remarque à peine. Je lève la tête, j'ai encore du mal à atterrir et me rend compte que le regard dans le vague, je suis en train de l'ignorer ostensiblement tandis qu'elle est là, plantée, un plateau chargé de boissons renversées dans les mains, à me crier dessus. Mais je ne l'entends pas. Je vois seulement ses lèvres bouger. Et merde.. Il a vu ça. Je cligne des yeux, réalisant soudain.  
"Oh... Oh ! Je suis... Je suis désolé, vraiment, je... Confus, oui."  
Elle s'éloigne en râlant et je reste là, la main derrière la tête, sans savoir si je dois la suivre ou aller m'asseoir. Finalement, mon blouson grand ouvert sur la tache sombre sur mon tee-shirt blanc, en évidence au milieu de ma poitrine, je tourne en rond sur place, comme déséquilibré, ou alors comme une girouette qui aurait perdu le nord. Je m'avance jusqu'à sa table sans le regarder, enfin j'avance comme je peux. Je sais pas trop ce que je fais d'ailleurs, je tangue de droite à gauche, j'ai l'impression d'avoir bu, menaçant de renverser les tables et de bousculer les clients avant de m'écrouler en face de lui, comme par hasard. "Voilà voilà..." je murmure tout bas, comme pour moi-même, horriblement gêné, le regard baissé vers la table. Au moins c'est fait, il a eu en live une représentation magistrale de mon incroyable talent en maladresse. Je prends une grande inspiration, essaye de parler, mais ma bouche reste ouverte et rien ne sort, alors je fronce les sourcils et la referme sans rien avoir dit.

_Il est entré d'un seul coup, comme une tornade, accompagné d'un bruit de verres et de tasses renversés. Tout le monde s'est retourné pour le regarder. Il avait l'air complètement désorienté. Les autres personnes présentes sont vite retournées à ce qu'elles faisaient, mais moi, j'ai gardé mes yeux sur lui tout le long. Je ne l'ai pas lâché du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il s'asseoit ou plutôt se laisse tomber sur la chaise en face de moi. Il fixe le bois de la table comme si c'était la chose la plus fascinante du monde et ne semble pas savoir quoi dire et...moi non plus, je ne sais pas quoi dire. On a l'air malins. Ah, c'est bien beau les longs sms passionnés, mais on n'est même pas fichus de se dire bonjour. Quelques instan__t__s de silence passent, un silence gênant. Ma main posée sur ma cuisse tapote nerveusement sur mon jean. Allez Sherlock, dis quelque chose merde ! Finalement, je m'entends articuler, d'un air pas assuré du tout :_  
_"...Salut John."_

Sa voix. Un frisson court le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Une voix grave, basse, une voix qui roule et qui coule à la fois, venue du fond de la gorge. Une voix sensuelle...sexy. Ne rigolez pas, ça peut être incroyablement sexy, une voix. Et la sienne...  
Je lève les yeux vers lui. Un autre frisson, plus fort cette fois, je suis sûr qu'il l'a vu, un frisson court et violent qui m'a secoué tout entier. Mon regard passe sur sa mâchoire, vient s'arrêter sur ses lèvres qu'il commence à parcourir. Pulpeuses et ourlées, à la teinte sanguine accentuée par la pâleur de sa peau et ses boucles de jais qui retombent, insolentes, sur son front. L'arc de cupidon particulièrement prononcé qui donne envie de... Je déglutis, monte le long de son nez fin, balayant ses pommettes hautes et... Son regard fixé sur moi me surprend, comme si j'avais oublié qu'il y avait quelqu'un, en dehors de ce visage si séduisant. J'ai l'impression de ne plus voir que ses deux grands yeux d'oiseau de proie, ou de félin, je ne sais pas trop, insondables et profonds. D'une limpidité incroyable. Ma mâchoire tombe sans que je ne puisse la contrôler, mon coeur s'emballe, je cligne des yeux, la chaleur monte, c'est insupportable. Il faut que je réponde, oui, ça se fait pas, de le dévisager comme ça... Ouvre la bouche, John, oui c'est comme ça qu'on fait, on ou-vre-la-bouche. Et ensuite, il faut penser à produire un son, un jour ou l'autre.  
"...Sa-Salut... Sherlock..." je souffle, tandis que mes yeux descendent inexorablement vers ses lèvres bien trop...bien trop...pour son propre bien.

_Il me fixe de manière un peu insistante je trouve. J'ai quelque chose sur le nez ou quoi ? Je ne sais pas trop où me mettre. C'est assez perturbant en fait. Pas désagréable, mais perturbant. Je me débrouille pour pas que ça se voit trop, restant le plus stone possible. J'espère que j'ai pas l'air trop condescendant... Il finit par me répondre, la voix aussi hésitante que moi, mais ses yeux ne regardent pas les miens. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'ils regardent en fait. Je vais vraiment finir par croire que j'ai un truc sur le visage. Et je ne peux même pas m'essuyer discrètement en prétendant faire autre chose. Finalement, je me r__a__cle la gorge pour combler le silence qui s'est installé de nouveau entre nous et prend__s__ la parole, puisqu'il n'a pas l'air décidé à le faire._  
_"Tu... Tu prendras un café j'imagine ? Avec ou sans sucres ? Sans je dirais... Moi... Moi je prendrai un thé..."_

Ce n'est qu'à son raclement de gorge que je redresse la tête dans un haussement de sourcils tout à fait innocent pour le fixer dans les yeux. Heureusement qu'il a toussé, sinon j'aurais déjà fini penché à l'autre bout de la table...si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Je me mordille les lèvres pour calmer le feu qui les embrase, mais ça ne fait qu'accentuer le problème et en désespoir de cause je me mets la main devant la bouche. Il doit se dire que je suis complètement taré, mais je préfère qu'il me prenne pour un taré plutôt que pour un idiot maladroit, à tout bien réfléchir. Je suis tellement heureux d'être là. Je le regarde droit dans les yeux, comme si le temps n'existait plus, comme si plus rien n'avait d'importance. Finalement, en même temps que lui, je m'exclame dans un grand éclat de rire :  
"Ah bah le café, je l'ai déjà pris je crois ! Mais comme tu vois, c'est mon tee-shirt qui a tout bu à ma place..."  
Et j'explose de rire. Ca n'a rien d'hilarant, j'avoue, mais croyez-moi, j'ai des excuses. Et la plus grande se trouve en face de moi. Je réalise soudain que je suis le seul à me marrer et me force à me calmer pour fixer mes mains liées devant moi. Seuls les coins frémissant de mes lèvres me trahissent.  
"Je prendrais...un café, oui. Un café. D'ailleurs je sais pas comment tu sais que je prends un café. Mais comme ça n'a aucune importance, je vais me taire maintenant et..arrêter de parler."

_Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? Ce qu'il dit n'a aucun sens. Et puis surtout, ça sort de nulle part. Je suis assez perplexe, je dois dire. Il est en train de rire aux éclats à sa propre blague et moi je suis là, à le fixer sans comprendre et sans rien dire. __Est-ce que je suis censé rire ou pas...? __Il finit par s'en rendre compte d'ailleurs et s'arrête brutalement, confirmant mon hypothèse selon laquelle il allait prendre un café. Oui parce que jusque là ce n'était qu'une hypothèse, mais il ne semble pas l'avoir remarqué... Tant mieux. Bref. Et maintenant ?_  
_"Je m'en charge ou tu veux le faire...?"_  
_Oui parce que les boissons ne vont pas venir toutes seules si on ne les commande pas.._

Wooooo putain. Y'a mon coeur qui recommence ses exploits de saut en parachute sauf que j'ai plutôt l'impression qu'il remonte vers le haut pour enflammer la trachée. Ou la glacer finalement, c'est une sensation encore indéfinie. Je le fixe, moitié amusé moitié tétanisé et sans doute terrifié, je sens mon expression changer, le sang quitter mon visage. Je serais tombé je vous jure, si j'étais pas déjà assis. Je cligne des yeux, plusieurs fois d'affilé.  
"Comment ça tu...t'en charge ou je m'en charge ? Me...charger de...quoi ?"  
A l'expression de son visage, je comprends soudain, de toute évidence, que nous ne pensions pas à la même chose et cette fois-ci, mon visage se couvre de plaques rouges. Je vais finir par ressembler à une glace vanille-fraise à la longue. J'espère au moins qu'il aime ces parfums-là...  
Et là, au milieu de l'incompréhension totale... Le café. Et le thé.  
Je ferme les yeux en réalisant la bourde que je viens de commettre une fois de plus. Gaffeur number one !  
"Le thé... Ok. Je m'en charge."  
Et je me lève précipitamment pour échapper à son regard et vais au comptoir pour commander les boissons, en me demandant s'il est en train de me regarder, l'espérant au fond de moi et ne sachant dans quelle position me placer.

_J'ai comme l'impression qu'il n'a pas très bien compris ce que je voulais dire. C'était pourtant très clair ! Au lieu de ça, il baragouine je ne sais trop quoi avant qu'un éclair de lucidité finisse par passer dans ses yeux et qu'il comprenne - ah bah voilà ! Il décide tout de suite de s'en occuper et se lève... Se lève ? Il n'aurait pas pu tout simplement __appeler__ un serveur ? Non, visiblement. Il se lève donc et va au comptoir. Et moi je le regarde faire. Je regarde sa démarche légèrement maladroite, son maintien. Sa silhouette de dos, la carrure de ses épaules, accentuée par son blouson en cuir légèrement trop grand - en fait, ce n'est peut-être pas son blouson. Ses cheveux blonds en désordre, tombant sur sa nuque. Et je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver qu'il émane de lui quelque chose de...séduisant. Il m'a dit qu'il enchaînait les filles. Je pense avoir compris pourquoi elles lui tombent dans les bras... Je me rends soudain compte que je suis en train de le fixer de manière insistante et peut-être qu'il le sent et que ça le met mal à l'aise, alors je détourne brusquement le regard, baissant les yeux vers la table. Fascinante, cette table._

Je reviens vers lui, un plateau dans les mains et ne peux m'empêcher de noter qu'il a le regard baissé et en l'occurrence, absolument pas tourné en ma direction. Je pose le plateau sur la table, une moue sur les lèvres et tout à mes questionnements intérieurs existentiels, lui tends le café avant de prendre le thé et de le poser devant moi. Je m'assois sur ma chaise, un peu absent, soudain, commençant à siroter en regardant dehors, dans le vague... Il m'a forcément vu. Et s'il ne me trouvait pas à son goût ? S'il me trouvait trop petit ? Regarde-le, John, il est grand, mince... Tu crois vraiment que tu vas lui plaire, toi ?! Il doit croire à la beauté intérieure, lui, un truc dans le genre...

_Je ne sais qu'il est de retour que lorsque je l'entends s'asseoir de nouveau en face de moi et relève brusquement les yeux vers lui, le regardant d'un air plutôt intrigué me tendre le café et prendre le thé. Euh... Il ne se serait pas trompé, par hasard ? Je me dis qu'il va forcément s'en rendre compte, mais non. Il commence à boire le thé comme si de rien n'était, silencieux, l'air un peu perdu dans ses pensées. Donc, ou il a changé d'avis entre temps et décidé de prendre un thé, ou il est tellement à l'ouest qu'il n'a même pas remarqué qu'il s'était trompé et je pencherais plutôt pour la deuxième solution. Je vais attendre quelques secondes encore pour voir... Non toujours aucune réaction. Il n'a vraiment rien vu... Je vais devoir lui dire alors. De manière subtile, même si la subtilité et moi, ça fait deux._  
_"Dis-moi... Je croyais que tu voulais prendre un café..."_

Je tourne brusquement la tête vers lui et repose alors immédiatement la tasse que j'ai en main dans sa soucoupe. Le pitre soudain a décidé de m'abandonner et je me sens un peu nu, sans lui. C'est d'une voix timide, les joues rosies, que je lui dis en faisant glisser doucement la tasse jusqu'à lui, comme si elle avançait toute seule :  
"Je suis désolé... J'ai à peine trempé les lèvres..."  
Je ne peux détourner mon regard du sien. Je me sens plus calme, comme si le fouillis en moi avait décidé de s'ordonner enfin, mais aussi moins assuré et je reste là, les doigts encore sur la soucoupe qui s'arrête devant lui et mes yeux dévorant les siens...

_La réaction est instantanée. Tout de suite, je vois la tasse de thé se rapprocher de moi, poussée par ses doigts, tandis qu'il s'excuse._  
_"Ce n'est pas grave..." dis-je sur un ton relativement doux, pour lui montrer que je ne suis pas en colère pour ça._  
_Je me saisis d'ailleurs de la tasse de café et la pose devant lui, mais il reste bloqué dans la même position. Je le regarde sans comprendre, me demandant si son cerveau n'a pas bugué ou un truc comme ça, faisant plusieurs allers-retours avec mes yeux entre ses mains et son visage. Je pose finalement mes mains sur la soucoupe, mes doigts effleurant les siens dans le geste._  
_"C'est bon, John... Tu peux lâcher maintenant..."_

Ses doigts. Sur les miens. Je réalise soudain qu'on ne s'est encore jamais touché, pas même fait la moindre bise ni serré la main et que cet effleurement est notre premier contact. Mes paupières s'ouvrent en grand. J'obéis, je lâche la soucoupe, mes mains commencent à se retirer, discrètement, puis s'immobilisent et...et avant d'avoir pu y réfléchir, ma main se retrouve sur la sienne. Pas tout à fait sur la sienne en fait. Ce sont mes doigts qui ont fait le premier pas. Ils sont sur son poignet, juste au niveau de la bosse de l'os. Téméraires, ils montent un peu plus et vont couvrir sa paume dans une caresse légère. A peine un contact, encore timide et bien effronté pourtant. Mon majeur s'étire pour frôler son index et se glisser dessous pour explorer la paume. J'ai les lèvres entrouvertes, la respiration légèrement précipitée, je n'ose pas le regarder, je regarde nos mains, son index enroulé autour de la hanse de la tasse et le thé clair qui frémit, à peine, peut-être parce qu'il tremble...

_Est-ce qu'il m'a entendu au moins ? Je commence à en douter parce qu'à peine a-t-il retiré ses mains qu'elles sont déjà revenues. Mais pas sur la soucoupe. Qu'est-ce qu'il est en train de faire au juste...? Ses doigts entrent en contact avec ma peau et je hausse un sourcil interrogateur. Sa main est chaude et cette chaleur irradie dans la mienne. C'est une sensation étrange. Je me sens frémir de l'intérieur, mais je n'arrive pas trop à en savoir la raison exacte. Est-ce à cause de la différence de température entre nos deux mains ou parce que le contact entre les deux est incroyablement...doux ? Je me rends alors compte que ça doit faire plusieurs secondes que j'ai arrêté et de bouger et de respirer et lorsque j'ouvre la bouche, l'air qui s'engouffre brutalement dans ma gorge me fait avoir un léger sursaut. Mes yeux, jusque là baissés sur nos mains et la tasse de thé, se relèvent vers lui._  
_"...John ?" m'entends-je dire, hésitant._

Il ne réagit pas, sa main ne répond pas à la mienne, c'est presque comme si elle la tolérait à peine. Ca me frustre. J'aurais voulu qu'il frémisse, qu'il bouge les doigts, peut-être qu'il essaye de toucher ma main, lui aussi. ne serait-ce que pour savoir que je suis pas en train de faire quelque chose de mal ou de déplacé. Je sens son sursaut qui irradie nos deux mains et presque aussitôt...  
"John ?"  
Je comprends alors que ça le gène et qu'il voudrait que j'arrête. Je retire brusquement ma main, va saisir ma tasse de café, à défaut de savoir où la mettre.  
"Désolé." je m'excuse brusquement, à la fois honteux et en colère, sans savoir où poser mes yeux. Je commence à boire nerveusement, dans l'attente de ce qu'il va dire, maintenant... Je suis pas doué pour parler. Mais le contact, en revanche, c'est mon truc et ça me blesse, qu'il y soit insensible.

_Sa main n'est déjà plus là. Elle s'est écartée d'un seul coup. Je ne l'ai pas vu__e__, j'ai juste senti lorsque sa chaleur est partie. Il fait froid d'un coup et instantanément, j'enroule mes mains autour de la tasse de thé encore fumante. Je le regarde siroter son café dans le plus grand silence et réalise qu'il doit être aussi doué que moi niveau conversation. Magnifique. Enfin ce n'est pas vraiment ça pour moi, c'est plutôt que je parle trop, selon les gens et du coup, ils préfèrent quand je me tais. Je bois une gorgée de thé qui me brûle littéralement l'oesophage pour me donner du courage et décide, encore une fois, de briser le silence._  
_"En fait... C'est la première fois que je viens ici."_

Je lève les yeux vers lui pour le dévisager, essayant un instant de le cerner. Il a l'air de pas savoir quoi dire, lui non plus et je lui suis reconnaissant d'engager la conversation malgré tout. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi il fait ça, alors qu'il vient clairement de me signifier qu'il ne voulait pas de ma main sur la sienne. Je ne peux m'empêcher, un instant, de jeter un oeil à ses lèvres lorsqu'il les pose sur le bord de la tasse et que le liquide vient les inonder. Je cligne des yeux, troublé, encore une fois. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, d'ailleurs, ça me trouble à ce point. Je suis jaloux du thé, du thé qui monte lentement humidifier ses lèvres... Je lui adresse un sourire tendre, mais mes yeux ont l'éclat chagrin de celui qui contemple de loin un paysage sublime en sachant que jamais il ne pourra l'atteindre.  
"Je n'y suis rentré qu'une fois moi-même." je lui réponds d'une voix lente et basse contrastant avec mon agitation de tout à l'heure."La plupart du temps, je suis assis sur ce banc, là bas - de la main, j'indique l'autre côté de la rue - et je regarde les gens à l'intérieur du café. Je les regarde vivre, boire, discuter, réfléchir. Rire, aussi, parfois."  
Je me tais un instant, peut-être parce que ça le dérange ou que ça me gêne, de dire tout ça. De dire les sentiments muets sous les mots.  
"Mais c'est moi qui suis à l'intérieur, aujourd'hui" je termine en lui lançant un long regard de braise, sans un seul sourire, par-dessus ma tasse de café.

_Voilà qu'il m'annonce lui aussi ne pas être un habitué des lieux. En fait, on s'est mutuellement raconté des balivernes. Enfin, pas vraiment. Des semi-balivernes. Je l'écoute parler sans rien dire, sans l'interrompre, l'observant silencieusement par-dessus ma tasse de thé que je continue de siroter. Je ne la repose que lorsqu'il a fini de parler, __complétant__ sa dernière remarque. C'est intéressant. Je ne pensais pas que nous puissions avoir des points communs, ou en tout cas pas ce point commun-là._  
_"Oui. Et tu n'es pas seul cette fois-ci."_

Un grand sourire étire mes lèvres, faisant remonter mes pommettes - rosies, j'en suis certain. Il me trouble. Il est là, à me regarder intensément et je ne sais pas comment réagir face à ça. Son visage n'exprime aucune émotion et je ne cesse de me demander ce qu'il pense. Ce qu'il pense de moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a derrière ces grands yeux bleus qui me dévisagent en silence, même lorsqu'il prend la parole ? Ils semblent se taire, comme s'il y avait un décalage entre les mots étrangers qui sortent de sa bouche et ce regard clair qui nous pénètre. C'est comme la mer limpide et impénétrable, lorsque les dernières vagues vont lécher le sable et glissent entre nos doigts que nous glissons en elle dans une vaine tentative de la saisir peut-être. Et lorsque nous parvenons enfin à l'emprisonner dans un de nos contenants humain, elle perd soudain toute parole, toute magie, tout charme et nous ne pouvons que la laisser s'enfuir de nouveau... C'est Irréel. Il pourrait me dire qu'il descend d'une autre planète, je serais sans doute prêt à le croire. C'est comme s'il parlait uniquement pour se faire comprendre, pour...se mettre à la portée de notre capacité de perception humaine, mais que pour autant, il ne comprenait pas tout à fait ce que sa bouche prononce tandis que ses yeux parlent dans une langue sublime et inaccessible. Je devine l'éclat extraterrestre dans ses prunelles pleurer de ne pas être compris. Et j'aimerais tant, pourtant, comprendre son murmure...  
"Alors... Tu as un frère, à ce que j'ai compris ?" dis-je tout bas, comme pour ne pas briser le silence de ses mots.

_Tiens, voilà qu'il remet le sujet des frères et soeurs sur le tapis. Ce mec a un don pour sortir des trucs improbables. Il m'a déjà fait le coup lors de notre discussion par sms. Je ne réponds pas tout de suite, le jaugeant quelques instants d'un air impassible._  
_"Elémentaire." finis-je par dire, à moitié entre le sérieux et la plaisanterie._  
_Je suis obligé de réfléchir pour savoir quoi dire. Mycroft n'est pas réellement un sujet sur lequel j'aime m'étendre et si je peux m'éviter cette peine, je le fais._  
_"Mais... On ne s'entend pas très bien. Du coup, je n'aime pas trop en parler."_  
_A peine après avoir __dit cela__, je me rends compte que j'ai peut-être été un peu froid dans ma manière de parler et puis que terminer sur une phrase comme ça ne va pas aider à la conversation, alors j'essaie de me rattraper..._  
_"Parce que mon frère est complètement inutile."_

Bon. De toute évidence, j'ai encore un sacré chemin à parcourir avant de le comprendre. Parce que je me prends des vents à chaque fois que j'essaye de faire un pas vers lui. Il est d'abord froid, cassant. Elémentaire ? Euh... C'est de l ironie, ça, non...? Je n'ai pas eu le temps de déterminer si c'était du lard ou du cochon que déjà il continue en disant qu'il ne veut pas en parler - Super ! Trouvons un autre sujet de conversation ! - et rajoute une dernière phrase, quelque chose d'assez inutile, c'est le cas de le dire, auquel je ne sais pas du tout quoi répondre. Je le regarde, un sourcil froncé, un autre haussé, en essayant de comprendre s'il essaye de faire de l'humour, parce qu'auquel cas, il est pourri, son humour. Non pas que le mien soit mieux, mais enfin, il a au moins un effet positif : il me fait rire. Que moi, ok. Mais c'est déjà ça. J'aurais voulu qu'il se confie à moi, qu'il me dise ses problèmes et me dévoile ses fragilités, parce que j'aurais été en mesure d'écouter et peut-être même de l'aider et de le réconforter. Mais j'ai juste envie de le baffer. Et...et pourtant, je sens mon visage prendre une expression empreinte de compassion et je poursuis :  
"Tu sais, j'ai une soeur lesbienne, alors je comprends parfaitement que..."  
Encore une bourde. Et merde. Je les enchaîne, hein ? J'ai raté ma vocation, j'aurais dû faire clown, tiens, j'aurais eu du succès.  
"Je veux dire, ma soeur n'est pas inutile parce qu'elle est lesbienne. C'est très bien d'être lesbienne ou gay enfin je...je veux dire !"  
Je viens de me rendre compte que je parle fort et que tous les regards sont braqués sur moi. Je m'éclaircis la gorge et reprends à voix basse :  
"Je veux dire que je m'en fous qu'elle soit lesbienne et ce n'est pas pour ça qu'on ne s'entend pas du tout elle et moi, j'ai jamais pu la supporter... Donc je sais ce que c'est d avoir une grande soeur ou un grand frère qui nous tape sur le système. Et que si tu veux en parler, alors...bah... j'suis là. Parce que je suis pas idiot, tu sais. Je suis pas...qu'un mec maladroit."  
Je lève les yeux vers lui pour ancrer fermement mon regard dans le sien, première fois depuis le début de la tirade.  
"Je suis maladroit. Mais c'est pas parce que je suis maladroit que je suis pas en mesure d'entendre et de comprendre tes problèmes."

_Lorsqu'il se met à parler, il y a une chance sur deux pour que j'ai la preuve concrète de l'avoir vexé, mais...mais il se met à parler de sa soeur et semble s'embrouiller tout seul dans ce qu'il dit. Je suis assez perplexe. Même sobre, son cheminement de pensée n'est pas logique ? Je ne vois pas trop où il veut en venir avec ses histoires. Sa soeur est homosexuelle, c'est __un__ fait. Et après ? Malgré ses hésitations et ses bégaiements, je commence à cerner ce qu'il essaye désespérément de dire et lorsque finalement, il parvient à trouver ses mots, je lui rends son regard sans ciller. Jusque là, lorsque j'avais des "problèmes" comme il dit, j'en parlais à mon chien, à moi-même ou mieux, je n'en parlais pas du tout. Qu'il se propose pour les écouter me touche. Ca ne veut pas dire que je vais lui dire - il faudra qu'il gagne ma confiance avant et dieu sait que ce n'est pas chose facile avec __m__oi - mais cette attention ne me laisse pas indifférent. Je laisse passer quelques secondes avant de parler, sans le quitter des yeux._  
_"Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire, John."_

Mes yeux se mettent à pétiller. On dirait une ado à qui un gars vient de faire son premier compliment. Il est bizarre, mais incroyablement touchant. "Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire, John." ...J'aime la façon dont il prononce mon nom, dans un souffle dangereux et suave qui me donne des frissons. Je comprends qu'il en faudra beaucoup, du chemin, avant d'obtenir sa confiance, bien plus que je ne m'imaginais, mais je suis heureux...heureux de le parcourir. Je baisse un peu la tête, la frange de mes cheveux en broussailles vient couvrir le haut de mes paupières et je le défie d'un oeil mutin, un sourire coquin sur le bord des lèvres.  
"Cela serait-il une manière de dire que...tu ne me trouves pas maladroit ? Ni ridicule ?"

_Il me regarde désormais légèrement par en-dessous, vue la manière dont il a bougé la tête et je lui trouve alors un air un peu... Je ne sais pas comment dire. Un air, voilà. Un air qui me plaît bien. Sa question me fait sourire et je me penche légèrement en avant, posant mes deux coudes sur la table, tandis que mon menton vient se loger sur mes mains croisées. Je continue de le fixer, une lueur amusée dans le regard et ma voix prend le même ton que mes yeux lorsque je me mets à lui parler._  
_"Ca... C'est à toi de voir."_

Ca pourrait me vexer, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je ressens plutôt quelque chose comme de l'excitation, comme s'il m'invitait à rentrer dans un jeu qui me plaît bien, à vrai dire. Je décide de l'imiter et me met alors exactement dans la même position que lui. Son visage est immobile et je sais qu'il surveille chacun de mes mouvements. Alors, comme je veux m'amuser un peu, moi aussi, ou simplement parce que chassez le naturel il revient au galop et que CA c'est mon naturel à moi, je commence à me mordiller les lèvres, mon regard amusé toujours fixé sur lui, guettant ses réactions. Puis ma tête retombe toute seule dans une de mes paumes et presque sans le vouloir, j'avance une main vers lui sans le quitter du regard, mais il est tendre et rêveur, comme si je ne me rendais pas tout à fait compte de ce que j'étais en train de faire. J'aime ses longues mains fines... Mon index effleure son poignet, à peine, juste le bout du doigts et je sens presque le frémissement de sa peau. Je caresse un instant cette zone, puis monte vers ses mains, n'osant m'imprégner tout à fait de son contact. Douce et fraîche...elle m'apaise.  
"J'aimerais que ce ne soit pas le cas." je lui dis enfin, sans retirer ma main, dans un petit sourire.

_Nous sommes parfaitement symétriques : on pourrait presque mettre un miroir entre nous deux, mais bien vite, comme il n'a pas l'air du genre à tenir en place, la symétrie est brisée parce qu'il bouge un bras. Il bouge son bras vers moi d'ailleurs. Je le suis des yeux sans bouger, pas même un clignement de cils et sen__s__ bientôt, pour la seconde fois, ses doigts contre ma peau. Et le résultat est toujours le même. Les petits picotements sont revenus, mais je ne bouge toujours pas. Je laisse faire, parce que ce n'est pas désagréable. Je ferme et rouvre lentement les paupières une fois, prenant mon temps pour lui répondre, appuyant chaque syllabe, la voix légèrement basse. Calme._  
_"Pourquoi cela ? Il y a...un problème ?"_

Comme il ne se retire pas, je continue de caresser sa main. J'aimerais qu'il réagisse, mais au moins, il ne me repousse pas, c'est déjà ça. Ses yeux se ferment un instant et je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder ses longs cils noirs recourbés sur ses paupières closes. Ca ne dure qu'un instant, mais l'image s'inscrit en moi, ses yeux fermés, ses lèvres qui s'ouvrent légèrement, comme s'il était endormi. God, il veut ma mort. Je déglutis pendant ce temps très bref où il ne peut me voir. Sa "question", posée sur un ton particulièrement séducteur, m'amuse et me titille intérieurement. Le sourire coquin refait surface sur mes lèvres.

"Un problème...?" je répète dans un haussement de sourcils, faisant une pause avant de poursuivre, plus bas "...à toi de voir..."

_Ses doigts n'ont pas bougé. Ils sont toujours là, sur mon poignet, sur le dos de ma main... Ca me déconcentre, je crois. Comme si mon poignet et ma main essayaient d'accaparer toute mon attention, comme si mon corps, ce n'était plus que ça. Un "problème"... Oui, il y a un problème de mon côté et ça ne me plaît pas, parce que j'aime être en parfaite maîtrise de mes moyens sans que rien ne vienne empêcher mon esprit de fonctionner. Et là... Là, il me touche et... Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il se passe et je n'aime pas ne pas savoir. Ca m'angoisse, parce que ne pas savoir, c'est douter et douter, c'est le pire. Et dans ces cas-là, il vaut mieux se rattacher à quelque chose de concret, quelque chose que je connais. Fais tourner ta cervelle Sherlock, au lieu de la laisser passivement se focaliser sur ta main et ton poignet. Ca tu connais. Mues par l'habitude, mes lèvres s'ouvrent toutes seules et je commence à parler..._  
_"Et bien, je vois... Je vois que le blouson que tu portes n'est pas à toi, mais à ton père, que tu es bien embêté que ton haut soit foutu à cause du café parce qu'il va falloir que tu en rachète un autre et que tu n'aimes pas emprunter de l'argent à tes parents parce qu'ils n'en ont pas tant que ça. Je vois aussi, par la légère bosse présente sur ton index, que tu travailles dur, très dur, jusque tard dans la nuit pour réussir, comme le témoignent les cernes sous tes yeux qui ne sont pas uniquement dues à la soirée de la veille. Il y a ta sœur aussi. Elle te cause du soucis, à tes parents aussi. Et tu aimerais tellement faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pour leur être utile, les soulager...d'où ta volonté d'y arriver...et d'où ton petit boulot aussi, en dehors des cours. Tu es de nature généreuse, toujours présent pour des gens qui ne le sont pas en retour. Et puis... En cet instant, tu es troublé. A la fois ravi et stressé. Tu as enfin pu voir cet inconnu au bout du téléphone qui t'intriguait tellement et en même temps, toi qui n'a toujours été attiré que par des filles, tu ne comprends pas pourquoi cet inconnu de sexe masculin te trouble à ce point..."_  
_Je ne respire enfin qu'à la fin de ma tirade, ayant parlé presque sans m'arrêter..._

Je le fixe sans plus aucune expression sur le visage, incapable de bouger, ni de parler, ni même de cligner des paupières ou de tourner les yeux. Ma main se fige, elle aussi, sur sa peau. Brusquement. Bouleversé jusqu'au fond de mon être, émerveillé, mais horrifié aussi. Je retire ma main, lentement, comme pour ne pas qu'il le sente. Ma mâchoire s'ouvre d'elle-même, je rougis violemment, puis parviens à reprendre un peu le contrôle de moi-même et bafouille avant de me taire, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Ma méfiance se réveille d'un seul coup, je fronce les sourcils, détourne le regard, contrarié.  
"Ah, j'ai compris. Tu es un ami de ma sœur, c'est ça ? Elle t'a tout dit sur moi et elle voulait vérifier que je sois hétéro. Je crois qu'elle se sent un peu seule à être homo. J'aurais dû m'en douter, qu'on ne faisait pas des rencontres aussi belles en vrai."

_Il s'est écarté. Ses doigts ont quitté mon poignet, mais je n'arrive pas à savoir si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Je n'ai pas le temps d'y réfléchir que vient l'accusation. Je le regarde un instant sans comprendre, mais... Non, il a l'air sérieux. Il pense réellement que je suis capable de quelque chose d'aussi bas ? Parce que c'est faux, totalement faux. Il se méprend complètement. Vexé, je me rembrunis et recule sur mon siège, croisant les bras._  
_"Je ne connais pas ta soeur. Tout ce que j'ai dit, je l'ai déduit tout seul, sans l'aide de personne." je lui rétorque, le menton légèrement relevé._

Je demeure un moment à étudier ses prunelles avant de comprendre que je me suis trompé et que tout ce qu'il vient de me dire est vrai. Que je suis vraiment face à quelqu'un d'exceptionnel capable de deviner tout ça sur moi sans même me connaître... Juste en me regardant. Stupéfait, la mâchoire grande ouverte, je reste là, à le fixer, sans réagir. Un long moment. Puis je cligne des yeux, troublé, très troublé, parce que sa soudaine et palpable froideur me déstabilise plus encore que tout le reste. Il était normal que je pense ça, après tout... Je n'avais jusque là jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui soit capable d'une chose pareille. Je lui ai fait mal. Je le vois. Je ne comprends pas, mais c'est un fait : je l'ai blessé et c'est peut-être sans retour. Je déglutis et dis enfin d'une petite voix penaude :  
"Mais enfin, personne n'est capable de dire tout ça sur une personne qu'elle ne connaît pas sans être malhonnête..."  
Je maudis mon impulsivité qui me fait tourner mes phrases à l'envers et je m'en rends compte toujours trop tard de comment il va FORCEMENT les prendre. Il me bouleverse. De connaître tant de choses sur moi, des choses sensibles et je me sens...nu. Vulnérable. J'ai la gorge nouée, je n'arrive plus à ajouter quoi que ce soit.

_Je le regarde et l'écoute sans ciller. Moi, malhonnête ? Je ne suis pas un menteur, contrairement à d'autres. Il me cherche là, non ? Et bien, il va me trouver ! D'un mouvement de la tête, je lui désigne toute la salle du regard._  
_"Très bien. Je vais te prouver que tout ceci n'a rien de malhonnête, que je ne raconte pas que des bobards, que je ne suis pas un imposteur. Désigne-moi l'une des personnes présentes ici et je te dirais tout de sa vie comme je viens de le faire avec toi."_  
_Je décroise les bras et pose mes mains à plat sur la table, me penchant en avant, dans une posture de défi, les yeux pétillants d'envie de lui montrer de quoi je suis capable, de l'impressionner même._  
_"Vas-y, John, teste-moi." j'annonce d'un air déterminé._

Je reste les yeux papillonnants compulsivement, essayant encore une fois de déterminer s'il y a ou non un sous-entendu. Je suis tenté de me lever et... Je me vois contourner la table, ma main caressant le bois, m'avancer vers lui, me pencher...le saisir par son col si joliment défait pour le défaire un peu plus et murmurer, sur un ton de défi "Tu veux que je teste ? Huuuuum mais je vais m'en faire un plaisir, beau gosse..."  
J'ai l'impression que l'image est passée en reflet devant mes yeux et je bats des paupières, gêné. Je détourne le regard, peut-être pour ne pas qu'il puisse lire en moi - Après tout, qui sait de quoi il est capable ?! Quand je disais, que c'était un extraterrestre ! - et c'est en voyant les gens, autour de nous, que je comprends enfin le sens de sa phrase. Evident, en même temps, mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'être déçu. Un peu, juste un peu. J'aurais peut-être aimé qu'il y ait un sous-entendu. Est-ce un test qu'il me lance ? Une épreuve ? M'en voudra-t-il, de le prendre aux mots et de le tester effectivement ? Mais quelque chose en lui, dans son regard posé sur moi, insistant, me force à obéir. Du menton, je désigne une jeune fille rousse assise seule dans un coin et sirotant un thé. Je la trouve jolie, avec son air rêveur et paumé. S'il n'était pas là, je serais sûrement allé m'asseoir à sa table...

_Un sourire s'esquisse sur mes lèvres, puis je me redresse et tourne la tête vers la jeune fille en question. Je l'observe, j'analyse les informations... De loin, c'est moins évident, mais largement suffisant pour déduire l'essentiel. Lorsque j'estime avoir assez de données - au bout de quoi, deux minutes à peine ? - je tourne de nouveau la tête vers lui, croisant mes mains, prêt à lui donner la preuve de ce que j'avance..._  
_"Son âge ? Une vingtaine d'années. Issue de la classe moyenne, vu ses vêtements. Etudiante en arts, étant donné les tâches de peinture sous son oreille gauche et les traces de crayon sur ses doigts. Elle n'est pas rousse d'origine et s'est teint les cheveux il n'y pas longtemps. Elle est très tête en l'air et oublie souvent ce qu'elle a à faire alors elle note toujours tout sur le carnet pense-bête qui dépasse de son sac, à la main plutôt que sur son téléphone car elle aime le contact et l'odeur du papier. Et puis elle n'est pas très à l'aise avec la technologie aussi. Son téléphone, un vieux modèle, pas tactile, cela signifie que les fonctions de base du téléphone lui suffisent et qu'elle n'a pas besoin de plus. Pourquoi est-elle là ? Peut-être qu'elle attend quelqu'un ou qu'elle a un rendez-vous ? Non, non. Elle est là parce qu'elle a l'habitude de venir régulièrement, elle n'a pas l'attitude de quelqu'un qui attend, plutôt de quelqu'un de détendu. De plus, elle a pris un thé. Pas un café ou un jus de fruit, un thé. Elle n'aime pas le café et il fait trop froid pour prendre un jus de fruit, elle a donc opté pour un thé. Elle le boit lentement, elle n'est pas pressée. Elle est donc là pour le plaisir. Et maintenant, je te laisse aller la voir et vérifier que ce que j'ai dit est vrai si tu veux, mais attention, il y a 90 % de chances que tu ne l'intéresse pas."_  
_Ma tirade terminée, je lui adresse un sourire satisfait, fier de moi et attends sa réaction._

Ma bouche est encore ouverte. Il faudrait que je pense à la fermer. Au sens propre et au figuré, d'ailleurs. Mais là je suis juste...bluffé. J'arrive à peine à capter la première phrase que déjà il a fini de parler. Je reste les yeux fixés sur elle - elle va finir par se demander qui sont ces deux zigotos qui se dragouillent plus ou moins et se mettent soudain à la fixer d'un air suspect, dont un des deux mâchoire décrochée - moi, oui oui. Il me faut un moment pour réaliser, pour décrypter tout ce qu'il a dit et vérifier, à ce que je peux voir, si c'est oui ou non la vérité. J'aimerais pouvoir le détromper, dire qu'il a tord, pour lui fermer le clapet, à lui aussi. Je me tourne vers lui, lentement, et son demi sourire crâneur et tout content de lui me donne une furieuse envie de le tarter. Comment ça, 90% de chances que je ne l'intéresse pas ?! Et puis mes yeux rencontrent les siens. Et ma colère se dégonfle d'un seul coup. Je cligne des yeux. J'ai sans doute envie de dire "Comment peux-tu savoir que je ne l'intéresserais pas ?" mais au lieu de ça, ma bouche semble s'ouvrir d'elle-même et je l'entends - la traîtresse ! - prononcer :  
"Et y'a-t-il 90 de chance que je t'intéresse, toi ? "  
Ma phrase terminée, mon coeur s'enflamme, je voudrais disparaître de la surface de la terre mais...mais je soutiens son regard, sans ciller.

_J'observe sa réaction, son air complètement éberlué et estomaqué, sa surprise aussi et je ne peux m'empêcher d'en ressentir une __pointe__ de fierté. Oui, je suis content de lui en avoir coupé le souffle. Lorsque finalement, ses neurones, trop __impressionnés__ par ma suprême intelligence, se remettent à fonctionner, c'est pour me pondre une phrase improbable, encore une fois. Sérieusement, il pouvait pas dire que c'était trop fort et tout ? Non, il faut qu'il me pose...cette question tout à fait incongrue d'ailleurs. Je le fixe quelques instants, réfléchissant soudainement très sérieusement à la question. Est-ce qu'il...m'intéresserait ? Non, m'intéresse ? Finalement, je m'entends penser à haute-voix :_  
_"Les chances ne sont pas nulles, en effet..."_

Je rougis. Violemment. Soudainement. Sans espoir de retour. J'espère qu'il aime les tomates - ou les framboises, je préfère être une framboise. Comme les filles, oui je sais, c'est désespérant. - parce que je risque de demeurer framboise pour le restant de mes jours après ce qu'il vient de me sortir. Les mots mettent encore du temps pour s'inscrire dans ma tête et je me surprends à me demander si c'est parce que je suis à côté d'un génie que j'ai soudain l'air d'un idiot de première classe. Un grand sourire s'empare de mes lèvres, pour compléter le tableau. Je dois avoir l'air fin, tiens, à le dévorer des yeux, béat, comme si je pouvais lire sur ses traits la réponse à tant de perspicacité, d'intelligence et aussi de charme, il faut bien l'avouer. Quoi qu'il en soit, il a réussi à me tournebouler la cervelle et je ne contrôle plus rien de ce qui sort de ma bouche. Sinon, je n'aurais sûrement pas dit ça sur un ton rêveur de midinette - même la petite sirène n'est sans doute pas aussi fleur bleue que moi - :  
"... mon dieu, Sherlock, tu es prodigieux..."  
Avant d'ajouter :  
"... qui es-tu...?"

_Prodigieux. Il vient bien de dire prodigieux ? C'est assez...inattendu je dois dire. Pas que je ne sois pas prodigieux, juste, d'ordinaire, les gens ne me disent pas ça. Ils me disent plutôt d'aller me faire voir avec mon blah blah inutile et d'aller m'acheter une vie. Ce qui est loin d'être agréable, on est d'accord. Qu'il me dise ça et que ça vienne de lui en particulier, ça me fait...plaisir. Oui, ça me fait plaisir. Qu'on me fasse un compliment comme ça. Mon sourire crâneur s'est adouci, je le sens. Et lorsqu'il me demande soudain qui je suis, de vive voix cette fois, mon expression ne change pas. Je penche la tête légèrement sur le côté et je sens mes cheveux suivre le mouvement._  
_"Allons, John. Je t'ai dit qui j'étais, non ? Je suis Sherlock, le voleur de cendriers qui a tout deviné de toi d'un seul regard."_

Sa tendresse inattendue me fait fondre littéralement. Je n'en mène pas large, je dois dire. Je voudrais lui prendre la main, mais je n'ose pas, après deux vents consécutifs. Alors j'avance ma main dans l'impulsion et l'immobilise soudain. Elle retombe sur la table, au milieu de son chemin inachevé. Ses boucles brunes, ses yeux amincis par son sourire... Sa réplique me donne envie d'exploser de rire, mais je parviens à le transformer en un sourire frémissant. Je voudrais être séduisant, autant que lui, mais c'est avec beaucoup de tendresse que je recommence dans ma lancée "petite sirène fleur bleue" :  
"J'aimerais te rendre la pareille, Sherlock, le voleur de cendrier qui a tout deviné de moi d'un seul regard...mais je ne sais pas. J'ignore tout de toi, je ne connais pas les mots qui te toucheront jusqu'au plus profond de toi. Je suis...désolé. Tu es l'être le plus fascinant que j'ai jamais rencontré."

_Son sourire est en écho au mien, j'ai l'impression. Je reste silencieux tout le temps qu'il parle, l'écoutant avec attention, les mots qu'il me dit... Il doit être poète. Ou beau-parleur. Ou les deux, tiens. Malgré ce qu'il prétend, ses mots me touchent. Parce que jamais personne, je crois bien, n'a pris la peine d'essayer de chercher ces mots-là. "Les mots qui me toucheront au plus profond de moi." comme il dit. Je ne crois pas qu'il se rende compte de la portée qu'ont ses mots sur moi. Foutue sensiblerie. Mes mains s'avancent légèrement sur la table, en direction des siennes, mais elles ne les atteignent pas. Elles ne sont séparées que de quelques centimètres. Mes doigts sont légèrement relevés, comme s'ils cherchaient son contact sans oser le demander et je ne sais pas trop moi-même pourquoi je fais ça, mais... Mon regard n'a pas quitté le sien lorsque je lui réponds :_  
_"Ce n'est pas... Ce n'est pas grave, John. Tu m'as peut-être déjà rendu la pareille sans le savoir en venant ici ce soir..."_

Du coin de l'oeil, je remarque ses mains qui glissent jusqu'à moi. Il...il veut me prendre la main, là ? Vraiment ? Ca bondit en moi. Un vrai tambour. Je viens à peine de réaliser, sans le savoir vraiment, tout le paradoxe de celui qui devient, dès lors et pour toujours, l'homme de ma vie. J'ai l'impression que je ne pourrais jamais cesser de sourire. Mon regard abandonne sa main pour s'ancrer dans le sien. Mes doigts tâtonnent alors, sur la table, se glissent entre les siens, sans les toucher, et puis... Un effleurement. Juste ça. Comme une invitation.  
"Je me suis enfui..." je rétorque tout bas en haussant les sourcils dans un air innocent.

_J'ai un reniflement amusé à sa remarque. "Enfui" ? Peut-être oui, mais il n'a pas fui si longtemps que ça, vu qu'il est là devant moi en cet instant, ses doigts tout près des miens qui m'effleurent sans même me toucher, que j'en frémirais presque je crois, mais je ne bouge pas. J'attends. J'attends que de nouveau sa peau entre en contact avec la mienne, pour le délicieux frisson que j'ai eu à chaque fois. Mes mains restent à leur place tandis que je lui réponds, lentement, la voix basse :_  
_"Et j'ai dit "risqué"...et tu es venu..."_

C'est tellement vrai que je ne sais pas quoi dire. Il n'y a rien à répondre. Je souris de demi. L'air coquin a refait surface, je le sens sur mes lèvres, pétiller dans mes yeux. Je comprends qu'il n'est sans doute pas prêt à fait le premier pas, alors...alors je laisse mon index se poser sur le sien, pour le caresser tout du long, puis je remonte vers la paume, traçant des cercles, dessinant des arabesques. Je laisse les secondes s'écouler, pour le voir perdre ses moyens, pour voir les frissons faire frémir ses paupières. Je suis là, en train de flirter avec le plus beau mec de Londres, à lui caresser la main de manière qui ne laisse aucune place au doute, et... Mais qu'est-ce que doivent penser les gens ?! La vérité, sans doute. Je voudrais savoir ce que ferait sa main caressant la mienne, ses longs doigts blancs le long de ma paume, remontant vers le poignet... Je tremble soudain, brusquement, pris dans un flot d'émotions et de sensations effervescentes. Puis je reviens sur terre et réalise que la nuit est tombée. Je n'ose pas, je n'ose pas et puis...  
"Tu m'as dit que tu aimais te promener dans Londres la nuit... On pourrait peut-être... Enfin... Euh... Ca te dirait, là, maintenant ?"

_Ses doigts finissent par toucher les miens et je sens le frisson qui en résulte remonter de mes doigts jusqu'à l'épaule, tout le long du bras. Ca picote un peu, mais c'est...c'est agréable. Mes yeux se ferment d'eux-mêmes. Je ne me concentre plus que sur nos deux mains l'une contre l'autre, que sur les sensations. Je sens que je fronce légèrement les sourcils et le bout de mes doigts tressaute __doucment__. Les lèvres entrouvertes, je prends une inspiration un peu trop forte qui ressemble à un hoquet. Et puis ses doigts remontent jusqu'à mon poignet et je suis bon pour un deuxième frisson le long du bras. Bien malgré moi, je me sens bouger légèrement, tendre plus le bras vers ses doigts. Recherchant plus de contact ? Je ne sais pas, raah, je ne sais plus. Sa voix parvient soudain à mes oreilles. Ah, il est en train de parler. Je rouvre brusquement les yeux, essaie de me concentrer sur ce qu'il dit. Après quelques secondes, le temps de me remettre les idées en place sur les bonnes étagères, je le fixe, soudain très sérieux._  
_"C'est d'accord."_  
_Je ne sais même pas vraiment pourquoi je suis d'accord, mais je le suis. Je n'ai pas écouté tous les mots en fait, mais ce n'est pas grave. Je viens d'avoir une idée. Je me lève de ma chaise, fouille dans mes poches, en sors de quoi régler notre note à tous les deux, le pose sur la table et tend__s__ la main vers lui._  
_"Viens."_

Je n'ai pas le temps de réaliser que pour la première fois il est sensible à mon contact que déjà je casse l'ambiance en lui faisant une proposition des plus ambiguës - et là encore, je vous assure, c'est peut-être une première pour moi, mais je n'avais aucune idée derrière les fagots, ou plutôt derrière les immeubles en pleine nuit, en disant ça. Bref, je n'avais aucune mauvaise idée derrière la tête. Je me maudis d'avoir parlé trop tôt, mon dieu, c'était une occasion trop belle, de l'avoir là, yeux fermés, sensible à mes caresses... Il semble avoir du mal à revenir sur terre et quelque chose en moi se met à bondir de joie en sachant que c'est moi, seulement moi, qui lui fais perdre le nord, le sud et sûrement l'ouest aussi. Encore heureux, ceci dit, qu'il se souvienne du chemin jusqu'à ses poches parce qu'en le voyant fouiller pour payer, je réalise que... Bref, je rougis, comme une gosse, encore, ce truc de gamine éduquée à la Disney qui fait "Waaaaaa c'est lui qui a payé, mais il est tellement adorable !" M'en fous, d'abord. J'assume !  
Mes yeux croisent les siens alors qu'il dépose les pièces sur la table, peut-être est-ce une sorte de sourire, sur son visage, je l'espère et ça me plaît bien. Je souris à mon tour, incapable de débloquer ma gorge pour articuler un simple "merci" mais mes yeux parlent tous seuls. Je tousse finalement, gêné et baisse les yeux alors qu'il me tend la main. J'hésite un instant. Je tremble, bon sang. Mais...mais c'est plus fort que moi. Le destin, encore une fois. Ou Disney, va savoir. Je glisse ma main dans la sienne, prêt à le laisser m'entraîner vers l'inconnu...

_C'est pourtant moi qui ai__e__ tendu la main vers lui, mais quand sa main à lui vient trouver la mienne, je suis presque surpris. Comme si ma main avait sa volonté propre et était indépendante de ma volonté propre, même si cette phrase ne veut rien dire. Un moment, je reste sans bouger, les yeux baissés, mes doigts serrant doucement les siens, puis je relève brusquement la tête et lui souris._  
_"Suis-moi, John..."_  
_Et tout de suite, je me précipite vers la porte et sors à l'extérieur, __l'entraînant__ à ma suite. L'air est frais et nous gifle le visage. Il fait déjà quasiment nuit. Je prends une longue inspiration. Bizarrement, sentir l'air froid pénétrer dans mes poumons me donne toujours une poussée d'énergie. Je sais déjà où on va aller, mais lui non - à moins qu'il ne soit télépathe, ce dont je doute fortement - donc... donc je vais le faire courir un peu. Prendre des détours. Je vais lui montrer Londres. Pas celle qu'il __côtoie__ tous les jours, non. Ma Londres. Je commence à demi-marcher, demi-courir. Je passe par des rues, des ruelles, qu'il ne __connaît__ peut-être pas. Je tourne à droite, à gauche. Un parcours incongru. Un parcours nocturne parce que j'ai envie de lui montrer, de lui faire ressentir ce que je ressens lorsque moi je me balade dans les rues de Londres la nuit, pour le partager avec lui..._

Le froid soudain de la nuit me fait frissonner. C'est comme être plongé soudain dans l'eau glacée de la réalité après avoir passé des heures dans la chaleur irréelle d'un café. Mais je laisse le vent s'engouffrer sous mes vêtements et titiller ma peau, me faire frissonner, parce que ma main est toujours au creux de la sienne et que j'aime qu'elle soit là, bien au chaud... Mes doigts s'enlacent aux siens. Je reste rêveur, subjugué par sa voix qui dans la pénombre nocturne s'élève, grave et irrésistiblement sensuelle et je suis heureux, vraiment, qu'il fasse aussi froid, parce que comme ça, il pensera sûrement que c'est à cause de ça que je tremble tant. Personne n'a jamais prononcé mon nom avec autant de... Mon dieu s'il pouvait le répéter, le répéter encore et encore, je ne m'en lasserai jamais. Je ne sais pas où on va, je n'ai pas le temps de me décider à lui poser la question que déjà, il m'entraîne et je...je me tais, je me laisse faire, parce que bon sang, si vous étiez à ma place, si Sherlock Holmes décidait de vous entraîner de cette façon dans un Londres mystérieux qui se transforme sous ses pas en un gigantesque jeu dangereux et délicieux vous seriez comme moi, béat, incapable de prononcer une seule syllabe, incapable de détacher votre regard de lui et... Et oui, c'est vrai, je ne peux pas le quitter des yeux, j'admire sa longue silhouette devant moi, son manteau comme une cape dans le vent. Il pourrait porter un masque et brandir une épée qu'il n'en serait que plus sexy encore. Je ne vois plus rien d'autre, même plus où je mets les pieds, il ne reste que lui, qui me guide et m'emporte dans son élan. Il est si scandaleusement magnifique. Un voleur. C'est un voleur. Et sans opposer aucune résistance, je me laisse enlever de bonne grâce par cet aussi séduisant ravisseur.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Rock-Manga-Cats : Bonjour. :) Nous tenions à vous remercier, mon amie et moi, pour les 1 000 vues atteintes. Merci, vraiment ! Cette fois-ci, un chapitre un peu plus court que d'habitude. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_...Brusquement, sans prévenir, je bifurque dans une ruelle plus étroite. Le genre de ruelle qui ne se voit pas et pourtant on passe devant tous les jours. Les pavés claquent en rythme sous nos pas. C'est un peu comme si je lui montrais un passage secret connu de moi seul et de personne d'autre et je m'en sens revigoré. Presque fébrile. Je prends un escalier, montant les marches presque quatre à quatre, puis un deuxième. Je tourne encore une fois, puis lâche sa main pour monter à une échelle, la récupérant pour l'aider à monter. Nous sommes sur un toit. Le toit d'un bâtiment quelconque pourraient penser certains, mais pour moi, ce toit est unique. C'est mon toit. Ma cachette secrète. Là où je vais tout le temps. Je suis un peu ému de lui montrer cet endroit. Je me retourne vers lui, les yeux brillants._  
_"Quand je suis contrarié... Quand mes parents ou mon frère m'agacent trop, quand je me sens mal ou triste, je viens ici. Je regarde Londres, j'écoute sa mélodie nocturne, je respire son air, je la sens. Je la ressens. Ici, c'est mon endroit à moi. Personne d'autre ne le connaît."_

La tête comme un manège lâché à toute puissance, je divague sur place, marchant en zigzag, avant de me laisser tomber sur le rebord de l'immeuble, à même le sol, inconscient du vide en dessous de moi, pris d'un rire qui trouve le moyen de me secouer tout entier à travers mon souffle affolé. Libre, libre, libre, scande mon coeur déréglé. Et ça me fait rire de plus belle. La tête me tourne tant que je ne vois que des tâches floues, des lumières éclatantes dans la pénombre, les couleurs sombres des toits qui se mêlent au ciel presque violet dans de délirantes palettes d'aquarelle. Mon sourire est si intense d'émotion qu'il emplit mes yeux de larmes de joie pure qui coulent à flots sur mes joues et font exploser les lumières de la ville. Je pleure, je ris, je ne sais pas trop. L'émotion grandit en moi jusqu'à me faire chavirer et emplir l'air tout entier, me balaye le visage et m'emporte dans sa ronde. C'est un tableau impressionniste et mystique que je peins avec l'eau translucide qui coule de mes paupières et auquel lui seul peut rajouter des couleurs, les bonnes couleurs. C'est absurde et improbable, mais peu importe, il me donne des ailes.  
"Sherlock c'est...c'est magique !" M'écriai-je dans un éclat de bonheur que même les mots ne parviennent à retranscrire.

_Je le regarde tanguer comme un navire dans la tempête, puis finalement s'écrouler sur le sol, je l'entends rire et pleurer en même temps et ce spectacle me trouble plus que de raison. Nous ne sommes plus dans un café, entouré d'autres gens et de leur bruit, mais seuls tous les deux sur un toit avec notre silence. Je me sens bien ici. Je m'y suis toujours senti bien et là, c'est comme si c'était exacerbé par sa présence. Je ris de concert avec lui, pas parce que je suis hilare, mais parce qu'avec lui je suis...je peux ressentir et m'exprimer sans pudeur. Sans avoir peur d'être jugé pour __cela__. Je m'approche de lui et m'accroupis pour être à son niveau. Je tends un bras, hésitant, vers lui, pour venir essuyer en tremblant les traces humides de ses larmes sur ses joues avec beaucoup de précaution, sans trouver de mots à dire._

Mes sanglots, mon rire, tout se meurt dans ma gorge lorsque je le sens, sans le regarder, s'asseoir à côté de moi. Sa main vient se poser sur ma joue et...je déglutis. Incapable de bouger, incapable de lever les yeux de mes genoux pour le regarder, incapable d'arrêter les tremblements qui me secouent tout entier et trahissent mon émotion et ma sensibilité tactile. Son pouce bouge sur ma peau, légèrement et je me mords les lèvres, très fort, comme si son regard me brûlait la peau parce que je sais, je le sens sur mon visage, intensément et... Sans que mes yeux ne bougent, ma main vient trouver doucement la sienne, comme pour le remercier de ce geste, si plein de tendresse qu'il me bouleverse. Je caresse ses doigts, un léger sourire sur le visage. A l'intérieur c'est sûrement le début de l'apocalypse, le ras-de-marée, le tsunami. Et lui, l'élément déclencheur, sa main, sur ma joue. Je devrais trouver quelque chose à faire, à dire, rire peut-être, mais je reste là, le dos courbé, la tête baissée vers les genoux, assis sur un muret au-dessus du vide avec lui agenouillé juste à côté de moi et je suis pétrifié.  
"Mer...merci, Sherlock."

_Son simple "Merci" me suffit amplement. Il n'y a rien d'autre à ajouter. C'est impressionnant, parfois, de se dire que quelques lettres mises les unes à la suite des autre__s__ peuvent dire tant de choses à la fois. En guise de réponse, je lui adresse un sourire que j'essaie de faire le plus doux et honnête possible, sans le quitter du regard, __avant de__ me redresse__r__ lentement, ma main glissant le long de la sienne dans le mouvement. Seul le bout de nos doigts reste en contact, à peine. Je le regarde quelques instants sans m'arrêter de sourire, puis je me saisis de sa main plus fermement et l'incite à se relever aussi. Et puis tout naturellement, je ramène un bras derrière mon dos, un peu à la manière des gentlemen et tends l'autre vers lui, comme une invitation. Une invitation à danser, à danser avec moi sur le toit de cet immeuble, à laisser la folie nous étreindre et nous posséder. La danse est un langage universel que chacun est en mesure de comprendre et j'espère, lui aussi..._

La situation m'apparaît dans tout le comique cliché d'une comédie romantique et j'ai presque envie d'exploser de rire, mais l'émotion m'étreint trop pour que je me laisse aller à ça. Il est là, devant moi, me tendant la main et il ressemble tellement à un prince à la Disney et moi tellement à une princesse niaise en train de chialer que j'ose même pas y croire. Parce qu'au fond...au fond, je ne suis peut-être pas différent.  
Au fond, peut-être que les mecs comme moi et les filles aussi, on a tous attendu qu'un jour un mec comme lui débarque dans nos vies et nous tende la main, comme il vient de le faire, sur le toit d'un immeuble, en pleine nuit, avec les lumières de la ville et...et cet instant, où tout devient fou, où tout se met à t'échapper et tu comprends...tu comprends que c'est ça, juste ça, tout simplement, que toute ta vie durant, tu as vécu pour cet instant déjanté, irraisonnable, complètement délirant, que toute ta vie, tu le savais pas, mais tu as attendu ce mec complètement barge qui fait de l'ombre au plus beau des tops modèles, qui est prêt à s'asseoir en face de quelqu'un d'aussi simple et maladroit que toi et à t'emmener en pleine nuit sur le toit d'un immeuble pour t'inviter à danser. Sa main qui m'invite, tentatrice, m'apparaît comme...comme le but ultime de toute mon existence, de toutes ces heures inutiles passées à draguer des inconnues par lesquelles chaque nuit je me noyais dans une extase artificielle pour chaque matin me réveiller avec ce goût amer dans la bouche. Le goût des lendemains de cuite, le goût âpre et silencieux des matins inutiles qui te montrent à quel point tu ne mérites pas de voir de nouveau le soleil éclatant se lever pour inonder l'azur du ciel. Mais il est là, il est là avec...avec tant de...de classe, mon dieu, ce qu'il peut être beau et touchant, comme ça. Comme par réflexe, ma main suit son mouvement pour se poser doucement dans la sienne. J'ai l'impression d'être Cendrillon, les mecs, sans les chaussures de verre cela va sans dire. Mais le seul problème c'est que...  
"Sherlock je...je sais pas...je sais pas... faire ça !" Je murmure, paniqué.

_C'est tellement... Je veux dire, il a l'air tellement paumé, là, maintenant, que... Enfin, je dis ça, mais je n'en mène pas forcément large moi-même. C'est la première fois que j'emmène quelqu'un ici avec moi, je découvre.. J'improvise. Totalement. Comme si d'un seul coup j'étais l'acteur principal d'une pièce de théâtre dont aucune ligne n'aurait encore été écrite. Mais c'est terriblement...excitant. Mon sourire s'étire sur mes lèvres._  
_"Ce n'est pas grave..."_  
_Je prends la main qu'il m'offre et pose l'autre sur sa taille sans hésitation aucune._  
_"Il est toujours temps d'apprendre..."_  
_Et voilà que je __l'entraîne__ avec moi, que je nous fais danser, valser, tournoyer, en cadence, sur le rythme d'une musique imaginaire qui défile dans ma tête, dans un tempo tantôt adagio, tantôt presto, puis allegro ou moderato. Peu importe, ma foi, que nous soyons en majeur ou en mineur, en 3/4 ou en 6/8, nous dansons. Nous dansons et c'est comme si le monde autour de nous n'était plus qu'un immense kaléidoscope multicolore, un carrousel d'un autre temps qui ne voudrait jamais s'arrêter. Et tandis que nous virevoltons et tourbillonnons, je lâche, presque sans m'en rendre compte :_  
_"Ah, j'aurais dû prendre mon violon avec moi... J'aurais pu nous jouer quelque chose..."_

Je n'entends plus. Plus rien n'existe. Je vole...je vole, avec lui, lui seul, qui me rattache encore au monde pour me le faire quitter un peu plus. Je ne tombe pas, tout tourne, je tourne, je tangue, je défaille, mais je ne tombe pas, parce qu'il est là, dans mes bras, ou plutôt moi dans les siens je ne sais plus. Il m'entraîne, les étoiles viennent assombrir la lumière de la nuit, tout se mélange, se brouille. Je regarde le ciel humidifié par mon rire ou peut-être par mes larmes et...et c'est comme une explosion en moi, tout dégringole, ça joue du tambour, ça éclate, ça sautille dans tous les coins et j'entends mon rire, mais ce n'est pas le mien, c'est un son déjà loin, si loin, parce que je suis là-haut, moi, il m'a fait décoller et je m'accroche à lui. Je sens mes mains sur son épaule et blottie dans la sienne, je... Il est là, si près... Sa voix me parvient enfin, étouffée. Des larmes glissent aux coins de mes paupières. J'ai envie de lui rétorquer "Non mais tu te fiches de moi, là ? Tu joues au prince qui invite à danser la princesse - qui n'a pas eu le temps de croiser la bonne fée et arrive en mode souillon soit dit en passant - tu m'enlèves sur ce toit comme Zorro, tu m'invites à danser comme les gentlemen du début du siècle dernier ou celui d'avant même et...tu sais jouer du violon ? Tu ENVISAGES de ME jouer ici et maintenant un air de violon...?! Non mais tu veux pas qu'on nous amène le balcon, non plus ? Et la pleine lune avec, tant qu'on y est ?"  
Mais je me sens si fragile, si ému, j'ai plus le coeur à faire le pitre et mes lèvres s'entrouvrent seulement pour prononcer dans un souffle :  
"...tu joues du violon...? Dis-moi tu es sûr d'exister, au moins ? Parce que si je me lève demain matin et que je me rends compte que tu n'étais qu'un rêve, je ne voudrais plus jamais me réveiller et j'avalerai une bouteille entière de somnifères pour te rejoindre..."  
Je dis ça sans le regarder, en baissant légèrement les yeux.

_Si sa première phrase me fait sourire, la suite, en revanche, ne me __plaît__ guère. D'un seul coup, l'euphorie qui s'était emparée de moi jusque là s'écroule, s'effondre, comme lorsque les dernières bribes de rêve s'effacent avec le matin qui se lève. J'arrête notre danse, de manière un peu brutale il est vrai. Un peu trop, même. J'ai la tête qui tourne, ça tangue un peu et mes oreilles sifflent. Je cligne des paupières plusieurs fois sans dire un mot, le temps que tout se remette en place. Je le regarde de manière presque incrédule. "A-t-il vraiment dit ça ?" se demande mon esprit et mes oreilles répondent "Oui il a vraiment dit ça, nous l'avons clairement entendu." Je fronce légèrement les sourcils. Je me sens un peu mal tout à coup, ça me prend dans le ventre. Je lèvre un bras, tend la main vers lui jusqu'à son visage et lui pince la joue très franchement, avant de déclarer, l'air soudain on ne peut plus sérieux :_  
_"Ca fait mal, n'est-ce pas ? Cela signifie que tu n'es pas en train de rêver et que je suis effectivement réel. Navré pour toi si tu souhaitais le contraire."_

"AIE !" je m'écrie fortement en m'éloignant de lui soudain. Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'atterrir que déjà ma joue me fait mal, soudain et je comprends qu'il vient de me pincer et...je le fixe, incrédule, la main sur ma joue qui me lance, parce qu'il n'y a pas été de main morte, le con. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris ? La colère pointe son nez. Je viens de comprendre que je me suis peut-être trompé de conte et que j'ai atterri dans la Belle et la Bête au lieu de Cendrillon. Je ressemble actuellement à un enfant boudeur qui va éclater en sanglot dans la seconde qui suit, mais qui pour l'instant a un peu de mal à réaliser. Mais comme je ne suis plus un gamin, enfin plus totalement, je crie :  
"Oui, ça fait mal, bien sûr que ça fait mal ! Non mais ça va pas ?!"  
La douceur de l'instant précédent vient se briser contre la brutalité soudaine. Je ne comprends pas sa réaction, j'étais plutôt fier de ma phrase, moi, je la trouvais même jolie.  
"Dommage pour moi, en effet !" J'ajoute, mordant, pour lui renvoyer sa pique et lui faire comprendre ce que ça fait. Et même si c'est faux : mais je suis vexé.

_Je me sens toujours aussi mal. Et ce n'est pas parce qu'il est en train de me crier dessus. Sa colère ne m'atteint pas. C'est autre chose. Je suis loin, soudain, parti, perdu dans mes pensées. Je regarde le vide et sent mes lèvres tressaillir._  
_"Alors..."_  
_Je sais que je viens de parler, mais j'ai du mal à entendre ma propre voix. Serais-je en train de trembler ? J'ai froid ? Non, je n'ai pas froid. Ce sont les angoisses, qui remontent. Je les sens, en moi, me tordre les tripes, me serrer la gorge. Je les entends me répéter les mêmes phrases, en boucle, encore et encore. "Est-ce que tu fais partie de ce monde Sherlock ? Tu en es sûr ? Moi je ne crois pas. Oh non, je ne crois pas..." J'ouvre la bouche pour répliquer, me défendre, mais ma voix se meurt sur mes lèvres dans un sanglot étouffé. Hagard, je regarde tout autour de moi. Le béton armé sous mes pieds. La ville derrière moi. Concentre-toi Sherlock, concentre-toi. Le ciel au-dessus de ma tête. Les étoiles. John. Mes yeux s'écarquillent légèrement ou plutôt, mes pupilles se dilatent. Pareil. T__r__oublé, je m'entends dire comme si ce n'était pas moi qui parlais :_  
_"Ne doute plus de mon existence... Parce que j'en arrive parfois moi-même à en douter alors... S'il te __plaît.__.. N'en doute plus..."_  
_A qui je parle au juste ? A moi ou à lui ? Difficile à dire. Ma seule certitude est que je n'arrive plus à dire quoi que ce soit, alors je m'accroche à lui, à son regard, désespérément, dans l'espoir, peut-être vain, qu'il me dise ce que j'espère toujours m'entendre dire dans ces cas-là "Ne t'en fais pas Sherlock, ça va aller... Ca va aller maintenant..."_

Je le fixe, horrifié. Sa voix me parvient, ses mots, comme en décalage, tandis que je fixe ses paupières incertaines, ses lèvres frémissantes et les larmes me viennent, elles grouillent dans ma gorge, parce que...parce que je comprends que c'est vrai. Et pas un seul muscle de mon corps ne tressaille, mais à l'intérieur de moi ça tremble comme une feuille et c'est à cet instant-là que je comprends, dans toute la monstruosité que cela représente, qu'il est vraiment fou, fou comme un enfant qui n'a eu personne pour lui dire qu'il existait, pour le rassurer. Pour la première fois, je comprends ce qui lui plaît finalement chez moi et ça me blesse en même temps que ça me transporte de la joie d'exister enfin vraiment pour quelqu'un. Putain je suis sur cet immeuble et je ne suis pas sûr d'en descendre un jour, parce que j'y suis monté avec lui pour le meilleur et pour le pire et j'y suis maintenant, y'a personne derrière moi qui peut agir à ma place, juste moi, avec mes blessures, mon imperfection et ma maladresse. Je plonge dans ses yeux, au fond de lui, dans l'incertitude, dans le doute, dans la noirceur et absorbé, je m'avance, comme aimanté.  
"Sherlock..." Ma voix n'est plus qu'un souffle en le voyant si fragile juste devant moi dans toute l'impudeur de ses blessures à lui. Il n'y a rien à dire, dans ces moments-là, tout meurt, ne restent que les regards, que les corps. Ma main vient chercher la sienne naturellement et sans détacher mes yeux des siens, je la prends très doucement entre mes mains comme un objet fragile et l'apporte à mes lèvres pour laisser mon souffle chaud caresser ses doigts fébriles puis je l'avance encore et m'aventure jusqu'à y abandonner un baiser léger, très doux. Je la pose contre mon coeur, à plat, pour qu'il le sente battre plus vite, peut-être à cause de sa main que je presse si près de ma peau. Je glisse alors un bras derrière son dos et l'attire contre moi pour le prendre dans mes bras. Nos corps s'imbriquent parfaitement. Je me retrouve la tête dans son cou, mon souffle chatouillant sa pomme d'Adam.  
"Tu es réel, Sherlock... Tu es réel. Je suis là. Je serai toujours là..."  
Mon bras monte, jusqu'à laisser mes doigts s'aventurer sur sa nuque que je caresse lentement, tout du long, jusqu'à la base sensible des cheveux que je ne franchis pas encore, mais que je frôle juste, pour le sentir frémir.  
"Tu es réel. Ca va aller."

_Je suis en chute libre. Comme chaque corps est irrémédiablement attiré par le centre de la terre, condamné à tomber encore et toujours contre la surface de celle-ci, donnant naissance à une nation d'êtres rampants dont je...dont nous faisons tous partie. Et puis soudain, une main qui attrape la mienne. La chute s'arrête. Je cligne des yeux. Plusieurs fois. Le décor qui défilait à cent à l'heure tandis que je tombais s'est figé. Ma main est doucement tirée vers l'avant et je suis le mouvement et on me remonte du vide, on me fait reprendre pied sur le toit de l'immeuble. Mes yeux suivent mon bras, arrivent sur ma main, dans la sienne. John... Son souffle chaud brûle le dos de ma main, ses lèvres sur ma peau m'électrisent. Je sens le courant remonter le long de mes nerfs. John, __J__ohn...! Je frémis, le geste est bien trop doux. Je sens ma conscience, non ma raison...je ne sais pas trop, mais ça défaille, là, dans ma tête. Et lorsqu'il me tire encore plus vers lui, je me laisse faire parce que...parce qu'au fond, c'est peut-être ce que j'ai toujours voulu. Qu'on me prenne dans les bras comme ça, simplement. Je tremble. Je tremble de ce contact, de la chaleur de son corps qui irradie contre le mien, de son souffle bien trop pr__ès__ de ma gorge, mais je ne bouge pas. Je reste là, troublé, pantelant. Ses mots me touchent à un endroit sensible. Comment je sais que c'est sensible ? Parce que j'ai les yeux qui piquent et la gorge serrée. Un peu maladroit dans mes mouvements, je bouge les bras, je les remonte sur son dos, lentement. Comme ça, c'est comme ça qu'on étreint les gens, n'est-ce pas ? Les mains à plat sur ses omoplates. Non, s'accrochant à son blouson en cuir qui appartient en fait à son père. Je laisse mon corps basculer légèrement vers l'avant, m'appuyant contre lui. Je baisse la tête, approchant de fait mes lèvres de son oreille, pour chuchoter, comme pour être certain que lui seul peut l'entendre, la voix vacillante comme la flamme d'une bougie menaçant de s'éteindre :_  
_"Merci..."_

J'entends sa voix, grave et douce, contre moi, en moi. Elle rentre, elle résonne. Elle ne dérange rien. Elle fait trembler tout. Et je reste contre lui, comme ça, je pourrais y rester des heures, des jours entiers, je pourrais...je pourrais demeurer contre lui pour le restant de l'éternité.  
"Ca va... Sherlock, ça va." Je réponds dans un souffle.  
Mais quelque chose a changé. Il...il ressent. Il ressent, n'est-ce pas ? Je le sens, je le vois. Je le vois avec le coeur. Son corps contre le mien, sa voix hésitante, ses mains qui pour la première fois me touchent... Je frissonne de la tête aux pieds et pour qu'il ne le voit pas, ou le moins possible, j'enfouis mon visage dans son épaule. Je sens que j'ai touché un point sensible, quelque chose qui transforme le beau gosse taré en un enfant sensible, en...un _jeune homme_ sensible, contre moi. Et je ne sais pas exactement ce que ça me fait. Mais ça me fait...bizarre. Mes mains sont toujours sur sa nuque et frôlent parfois sans le vouloir le col de sa chemise. Et à chaque fois, sans que je parvienne à arrêter la vague de mes doigts qui le caressent inlassablement, je sens quelque chose monter, comme du désir, parce que pour la première fois il est sensible à moi et ça me bouleverse, putain, j'ai l'impression d'avoir réussi à gagner la place number one et de me retrouver comme un con maintenant avec le prix dans les bras sans savoir quoi en faire.  
Je... Y'a tellement d'émotions qui montent et qui viennent, j'arrive plus à gérer je...je pleure, je crois. Je pleure souvent, c'est vrai, je suis émotif, sensible, romantique, tout ce que vous voulez. Mais là, c'est différent. C'est différent. Je n'ai jamais...jamais été à la hauteur de rien, moi. Je drague beaucoup, oui, je travaille beaucoup aussi et je sors beaucoup et je bois beaucoup et je déconne beaucoup et je...je m'écoute peu, en fait. Je vis une vie qui n'est pas la mienne pour convenir à des gens, à des cases, à des buts fixés et fixés même pas pour moi. J'enchaîne les conquêtes comme je m'enfile les verres de whisky, pour me prouver que je suis capable de le faire, capable d'être un homme, capable de...capable d'oublier peut-être qui je suis vraiment. Et j'ai tout fait jusque là pour le draguer, pour qu'il me soit sensible et me tombe dans les bras, pour me sentir encore une fois à la hauteur quand moi-même je ne le suis pas pour moi, mais maintenant que c'est le cas...maintenant qu'il est là entre mes bras et qu'il m'a emmené jusqu'ici comme...comme genre ces choses précieuses et secrètes que tu ne livres à ton meilleur ami qu'après des années de meilleure amitié commune... Et il me fait confiance en cet instant, lui, le taré insensible, totalement, assez pour se livrer à moi - étranger que je suis - tel qu'il est, fragile et humain. Et je n'en suis pas digne. Je n'en suis pas digne, parce que je ne suis qu'un menteur, un tricheur, un imposteur. Un mec en manque de sensations qui se nie lui-même et a tellement envie de glisser ses doigts sous la chemise déjà défaite au col...et son odeur qui m'envahit et me fait frémir. J'ai honte. J'ai honte d'être moi. De ressentir ce que je ressens. Et je pleure, je tremble, recroquevillé contre lui et il doit le sentir je le sais. Ma main alors, ne pouvant plus tenir, se glisse sous le col pour descendre entre ses omoplates et...  
Je m'arrache littéralement de lui comme une force qui me propulserait en arrière et titube sur place, les yeux dans le vague, sourcils légèrement froncés, bouche ouverte, comme s'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave et pour moi, c'est le cas. J'ouvre la bouche pour balbutier quelque chose d'incohérent. Puis j'avale ma salive. Je recule, des larmes plein les joues, comme les coulées de lave d'un volcan en éruption. Ce sont des larmes rouges.  
"Je suis désolé. Désolé. Désolé. Je...je dois y aller."  
Ma respiration s'emballe, ma poitrine se soulevant à un rythme accéléré. Je ne peux rien ajouter de plus. Je recule, je trébuche, fais volte face et m'enfuis. Encore.

_Je bouge légèrement lorsqu'il met soudain sa tête dans le creux de mon épaule. C'est assez étonnant de voir comment d'instinct, nos corps se positionnent d'eux-mêmes l'un par rapport à l'autre. Je remonte un peu mes bras, me calant plus contre lui. Je suis bien comme ça. Fouiné contre lui et lui fouiné contre moi. Je n'ai plus envie de bouger. Sa voix vient calmer le bourdonnement de mes oreilles, mais dans le même temps ses doigts sur ma nuque n'arrangent en rien mon état. C'est une sensation à la fois étrange, parce qu'inhabituelle, et délicieuse, à cause des picotements qui me parcourent et de la chaire de poule que cela provoque. Des frissons, brusques, comme pour le froid, se diffusent dans ma peau, sauf que là, calé contre lui, je n'ai pas froid. Un soupir s'échappe de mes lèvres et j'arrondis légèrement le dos, les épaules en avant. Je me fais penser à un chat. "John..." je m'entends penser, mais aucun son ne sort de mes lèvres. Je ferme les yeux, toute mon attention concentrée sur cette sensation nouvelle, sur ce contact. Je tends ma nuque, comme par réflexe et puis...et puis soudain je sens sa main glisser sur le haut de mon dos, directement contre la peau et quelque chose remonte depuis mon ventre jusque dans ma gorge, une sorte de râle qui se meurt avant d'arriver jusqu'à mes lèvres. J'ouvre brusquement les yeux, ayant soudain l'impression que mon dos s'est mis à brûler et...d'un seul coup tout devient froid. Glacial. Je mets plusieurs secondes à comprendre qu'il s'est écarté de moi avec la vivacité d'un ninja. Je le regarde sans comprendre, remarque que ses joues sont trempées. Avant que je n'ai__e__ pu dire quoi que ce soit, je l'entends bafouiller des excuses, puis le vois s'éloigner... D'un seul coup, je semble me réveiller, réaliser ce qu'il est en train de se passer._  
_"Attends !" je m'écris, "John, attends !"_  
_Je lui cours après, le rattrapant plus vite que je ne l'aurais pensé et me saisis de son bras pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin._  
_"Où tu vas ?"_  
_Question __rhétorique.__ La réponse est évidente._  
_"Oh. Oui, tu as raison, il est tard. Tes parents vont s'inquiéter et..." __M__ais je m'arrête bien vite, car nous savons tous les deux que ces mots sont inutiles et ne veulent rien dire._  
_Nous nous dévisageons plusieurs secondes en silence. J'hésite, me lance finalement :_  
_"Quand... Quand est-ce qu'on pourra se revoir ?"_  
_Malgré moi, ma voix a tremblé en prononçant ces quelques mots. Parce que j'ai peur, d'un seul coup. Me laisse pas, John. Me laisse pas tout seul comme ça..._

S'il te plaît, ne rends pas les choses plus compliquées, me murmure mon coeur paniqué. J'ai envie de me retourner, de le prendre dans les bras et de...de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes et...et j'ai pas le droit, j'ai pas le droit et il me rattrape mais bordel POURQUOI FAUT-IL QU'IL SOIT SI ADORABLE ?! J'ai peur, j'ai tellement peur, tout mon être dégringole, j'me sens tellement minable, j'ose même pas le regarder. Je détourne la tête pour pas qu'il voit mes larmes et je tire, je tire pour m'enfuir.  
Dans ma tête, je me retourne et me jette sur ses lèvres en soufflant d'une voix qui vient du fond de ma gorge "Je ne te quitterai jamais, je veux rester là, pour toujours, contre toi, dansons encore, je veux continuer à danser..."  
Mais je lui réponds à peine, du bout des lèvres :  
"Je sais pas... "  
Peut-être que j'ajoute quelque chose, comme "Je dois y aller." mais ces mots ne sont pas les miens. Je suis en miettes. En miettes. Déchiré en deux.  
Et mon poignet glisse contre sa main, échappant à l'étau de ses doigts.

_Je suis obligé de lâcher son bras. Je me sens...impuissant. Et incapable. Incapable parce que je n'ai pas été fichu de le retenir. Je suis là, comme un idiot, à le regarder descendre l'échelle et disparaître, se faire avaler par la nuit, sans avoir aucune certitude sur le fait que nous nous reverrons ou non. Je reste figé, les yeux grands ouverts sur l'obscurité, scrutant la pénombre dans l'espoir de voir sa silhouette ré-apparaître, de le voir revenir...mais rien. Rien ne se passe. Seul le silence est là et __il __me dit, sournois "Qu'est-ce que tu as cru, Sherlock ? Il ne risque pas de revenir." Mon coeur me semble peser une tonne et ma poitrine se comprime sur elle-même sous ce poids soudain si lourd. Mon menton tremble, pris de sursauts. Mes yeux piquent, mais pour l'instant les larmes y restent coincées. C'es__t__ douloureux. Terriblement douloureux. Horriblement douloureux. Il est parti. Parti. PARTI. Cette évidence me frappe soudain avec la délicatesse d'une gifle. Je vacille un instant._  
_"Pourquoi...?"_  
_Ma voix n'est qu'un murmure, un chuchotement destiné à moi-même. Je regarde autour de moi. Le toit de l'immeuble, ce deuxième chez moi, cet endroit où je me réfugie quand ça ne va pas, me paraît soudain complètement vide. Effrayant. Menaçant, même. Parce qu'il n'est plus là. Cet enfoiré._  
_"Pourquoi ?"_  
_Je le répète une deuxième fois, un peu plus fort, comme si j'interrogeais le ciel, le béton armé, une tierce personne invisible, sans pour autant espérer une réponse. Qui suis-je pour oser demander une réponse, hein ? Qui suis-je ?_  
_"Pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi !?"_  
_Je tourne sur moi-même, criant comme un aliéné, comme un désespéré et répétant en boucle le même mot. Et pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ? Pourquoi ci, pourquoi ça ? Et pourquoi tu poses autant de questions ? Pourquoi es-tu si idiot, Sherlock ? Tais-toi donc et arrête de geindre ! Je m'arrête brusquement de tourner et de parler. Le calme retombe autour de moi comme une __chape__ de plomb. Je passe une main sur ma joue. Trempée. J'observe le bout de mes doigts, humides. Pathétique. Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. Je me précipite vers l'échelle, descend__s__ à la vitesse de l'éclair et me mets à courir, de toutes mes forces, de tout le souffle que mes poumons sont capables de supporter. Les rues, sombres, désertes, défilent sous mes yeux, irréelles. J'arrive rapidement chez moi, rentre en claquant la porte. Ma tête bourdonne comme si un essaim d'abeilles y avait élu domicile. Non, des guêpes, pas des abeilles. Il me semble entendre un "C'est maintenant que tu rentres, Sherlock ?" mais je suis déjà en train de monter les escaliers. Je fonce dans ma chambre pour m'y enfermer et me jette sur mon lit, enfouissant ma tête dans l'oreiller, tremblant de tou__s__ mes membres, de tout mon squelette, de tout mon être._


End file.
